


Sleep Deprived: Fandom One-shots

by Jkdoesntcare



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Anxiety, Betrayal, Biting, Blood&Gore, Breaking and Entering, Choking, ChubbyOC, Death, Depression, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fire, Fluff, Jealousy, Master/Pet, Mind Control, Multiple Orgasms, Nudity, Slow&Sensual, Smut, Squirting, Tags updated as new fandoms appear, blood-drinking, praisekink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jkdoesntcare/pseuds/Jkdoesntcare
Summary: An assortment of one-shots dedicated to my favorites, and an OCChapter one is a list of all chapters and their pairings.There will be smut.I update tags as fandoms appear.Triggers/warnings posted at beginning of chapters
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Original Female Character(s), Klaus Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Midoriya Izuku/Original Female Character(s), Shinsou Hitoshi/Original Female Character(s), Takami Keigo | Hawks/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	1. Summary of Chapters

**CHAPTER SUMMARY**

Chapters marked with a " ** " contain smut or something close.

**Chapter 1: SUMMARY**

**Chapter 2:** Klaus x OC (The Originals) **

 **Chapter 3:** Shinsou Hitoshi x OC (My Hero Academia) **

 **Chapter 4:** Aizawa Shouta[Eraserhead] x OC (My Hero Academia) **

 **Chapter 5:** Izuku Midoriya[Deku] x OC (My Hero Academia) **

 **Chapter 6:** Keigo Takami[Hawks] x OC (My Hero Academia)

 **Chapter 7:** Keigo Takami[Hawks] x OC (My Hero Academia)** ##

 **Chapter 8:** Tokoyami Fumikage x OC (My Hero Academia) 

**Commissions are marked with a ' ## ' and have permission to be posted to the public.**  
If interested please visit: https://www.fiverr.com/jkdoesntcare?up_rollout=true for more details.


	2. Klaus Mikaelson **

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One-shot that got out of control. Beware MAJOR sexual content at the end of the chapter.
> 
> 02/05/2020- Edited for word choice, sentence structure, and mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome! Each chapter will have triggers/warnings at the beginning.  
> If you are interested in commissioning a one-shot, my email is jenkuhnjk@ymail.com  
> Thank you for your time! <3

**Chapter 2: Klaus x OC**

_“The Originals / The Vampire Diaries”_

  
  


//////////////////////////////////////////////

**Triggers**

depression, anxiety, death, blood&gore, betrayal, jealousy, nudity, explicit sexual content, alcohol, choking, blood-drinking, biting, 

**Tags**

OOC, original characters, AU elements, flashbacks, Elijah/Hailey, Christmas Parties, Kol/Davina, Marcus/Cami, 

////////////////////////////////////////////////

  
  


Klaus struck fear wherever he traveled. The Hybrid. The Original. Mikaelson. 

As she peered from the balcony of the family home, she marveled at how he was effortlessly charming and cruel. Among the throes of people in the booming party, she discovered the mischievous Original. He sported a full deep maroon suit with matching turtleneck. An unpredictable choice of wardrobe considering what the Hybrid usually wore. He chattered away with friends, some of whom she knew… as if he hadn’t just slaughtered a group of vampires by the Bayou hours ago. 

Leaning against the railing, she propped a pale palm under her chin. The room was crowded to the brim with dancing bodies. She eyes the various tables filled with extravagant appetizers and cocktails, the well-dressed bartenders and servers, the not-so-hidden couples against the walls making out and fondling...or is some cases, feeding. They decorated the New Orleans mansion head to toe with expensive decorations and lights celebrating the yearly tradition of Christmas. While she had always considered the soft glow of Christmas lights to be romantic, in this setting they were making her eyes ache. The abundance of red and green spoiled her mood. The loud thumping of remixed Christmas songs made it impossible to enjoy any conversation. 

In conclusion, she hated this party. 

Yet, here she stood over the crowd, her soul simultaneously filled with dread and warmth. It was only to please Klaus that she bothered attending, and only to please Klaus she bothered to put on a dress. Wearing a black long-sleeve, turtleneck style dress, that fell to the floor. The back was open and a slit that met her mid-thigh. She considered the dress to be conservative, now that she looked around the room. No wonder Klaus hadn’t even looked at her yet. Every woman in attendance showed much more skin and put much more effort into their appearance tonight. 

Her green eyes fell on Cami, laughing, smiling brightly next to Marcus and Klaus. The human woman was dressed in a crimson halter cocktail dress, it sparkled when she moved and measured to just above her knee. Her honey-blonde hair in waves past her shoulders. Cami was stunning. Her smile lit up the room. Understandable why both Klaus and Marcus were vying to keep her attention in the group. At this point she wondered how Becca must feel, watching them go back and forth with the human. Elijah, decked in a vibrant white suit, did his part to keep his sister included in the conversations. 

“You been staring a while Yen, Why don’t you go down there and say hello?” Yen looks beside her and spots Hailey stepping towards her. The new Hybrid matched her outfit to Elijah, looking stunning in all white. Yen eyes the see-through sleeves on Hailey’s dress with envy. 

“Why don’t you go say hello?” Yen offered back, standing up straight again. “...You look like…”

“An angel? Thanks, that’s what everyone has been saying to me,” came Hailey’s sassy retort.

“I was gonna say like Elijah’s bride, but an angel is probably better,” Yen laughs, her short chin-length, wavy brown hair bouncing.

“Don’t say that he might hear you…” Hailey laughs, tucking a loose strand of hair from her ponytail behind her ear. “...I don’t know what I would do if he asked me tonight,”

“You guys have been dating a while, what’s the problem?” 

“Too much has happened. It feels...overwhelming. I still can barely handle being…” The young Hybrid motions to her self. “...all of this mess,”

“You are handling it plenty well, my friend,” is Yen’s quiet response. 

“I guess. Do you think it’s too much? Wearing this? Maybe I should go change…” 

“Elijah hasn’t seen you yet?” 

“Oh god no, I’ve been hiding away like you!” The young Hybrid laughs aloud. 

“Well… I can’t deny Elijah a peek at his future wife. Let’s go!” Yen grabs Hailey’s hand and heads towards the stairs. Any resistance Hailey had, drowned out with the music as they reached the bottom. Yen squeezed her friend’s hand, trying to avoid looking at the flashing lights and ignore the pit in her stomach. Pushing through the crowd of people on the dancefloor, They made it to the other side by the sheer grace of will. 

“Elijah!~” Yen’s voice echoed, filled with laughter. “I brought you something!” 

“This is unnecessary…” She can hear Hailey grumble behind her. Facing Elijah’s back, he turns. Yen watches the way his eyes light up and a slight smirk plays on his lips. 

“Ah, I was wondering when you might arrive Hailey. I was beginning to worry. You look... magnificent,” 

“Yes! What a great dress wolf girl!” Rebeka chimes in. “Not as great as mine but you know, very nice on you darling,” Hailey laughs in return. 

“Not everyone can look as good as you in green Becca,” The wolf girl laughs and takes Elijah’s hand in hers. “Good thing Yen was around to drag me down here,”

There went any chance of her getting away now. 

“Yeah,” Yen drawls, fidgeting with the sleeve on her dress. She struggles not to let it hurt that no one commented on her dress. “...I couldn’t let Hailey chicken out,”

“I wasn’t going to chicken out!” Hailey yells. Yen watches the way Elijah squeezes her hand with enthusiasm. 

“Scared of the mighty Elijah?” Klaus replies, sipping from a short glass. The baritone of his voice always made the back of her neck tingle. “I have to say that is a first,”

“Hardly,” Marcus jokes. “What was that one girl’s name? 1940s? Threw a whole glass of wine on you?”

“We don’t need to speak of this,” Elijah tries.

“Threw wine on you? No way!” Cami laughs, standing between Klaus and Marcus. Elijah begrudgingly continues the story, much to everyone’s delight. Yen shifts on her feet twice, standing next to Hailey and Becca. She doesn’t pay much attention to the words, she remembers the moment- she lived it. She had a knack for remembering things. Memories didn’t fade away on her as they did for the Mikaelsons. Yen could tell you the weather and the time for any memory she had, every thought she ever made. 

“Ah- I can’t remember exactly the kind of wine. Yennifer, do you remember?” Elijah interrupts her daydreaming. She suspects he remembers but is trying to include her. 

“oh, yes it was the Chateau Margaux,1900. You were upset at the waste for quite a while,” She replies. 

“Damn, you remember that? God, I can barely remember that far back in less I really focus on it,” Marcus gives a surprised laugh. 

“Yes well, Yennifer has always had a knack for remembering everything,” Becca replies, grinning at Yen brightly. 

“Not a big deal,” Yen responds. 

“That’s super cool honestly,” Cami offers. “..I wish I could remember everything. Has to be kind of overwhelming for..well, I don’t know how old you are, Not trying to be rude or anything,” She laughs awkwardly. 

“How old are you anyway?” Hailey asks naively. The Originals exchange glances with knowing grins. 

“I am 27,” she responds easily. Marcus laughs the strongest, enjoying the joke. 

“I’m assuming from the cackling beside me you were not born 27 years ago,” Cami smiles, glancing at Marcus with warmth. 

“No,” Yen says quietly, pulling on her sleeves. “... it’s rude to ask a lady her age,”

“You’re right I’m sorry,” Cami offers back in kind. 

“No need to be sorry. I’ll just always answer the same,” Yen smiles. 

“How long have you known the Mikaelsons?” Cami asks instead. Yen locks eyes with her and sets her hands on her hips. 

“Nice try,” 

“Well it couldn’t hurt could it?” Cami laughs.

“Always trying to be clever,” Klaus teases

“Can’t be too careful around you guys, that’s for sure,” Hailey jokes. 

Yen goes quiet for a while, barely paying attention to the conversation. Listening in on her surroundings, she is almost disappointed to find everything is okay. No arguments, no plots to murder the Mikaelsons, no subplots to destroy all vampires. Just a boring, delightful, Christmas party. Her chest feels heavy. 

“I’m gonna go get a drink,” Yen whispers after taking a step back. The group doesn’t seem to notice, or if they did they have continued with their conversations. 

Choosing to go around the dance floor this time, Yen walks to the other side of the room and finds the bar. At the bar is a youthful gentleman in uniform, skin dark as night and long dark braids tied up into a ponytail. He seemed fit, muscular and more of a bouncer than a bartender. When he meets her eyes, she sees crystal blue. 

“What can I get for ya’ tonight?” Yen smiles at him cheerfully, noting the pulse in his neck. 

“Something sweet but strong please,” 

“I can do that, raspberry or blueberry?” 

“Ooo, uh... let’s go with blueberry please,” She reacts with a gentle smile. Leaning on the counter, she attempts to flirt. “...so how is tonight going so far for you? You must get a lot of tips tonight, with muscles and gorgeous eyes like that,”

“The tips have been decent. It wouldn’t matter if they were bad, the Mikaelsons always pay very well,” He says with a deep accent, not even glancing up from his drink-making to her. Her ego diminishes, and she gives up. 

“Enjoy,” He says as he hands her the blueberry Cosmo, not even looking her in the eye. 

“Thank you…” Yen mutters softly, taking the martini glass in her hands and sipping. On the bright side, the drink was great; on the downside, her self image had taken a tumble. Turning back around to the crowd, Yen clutches her teeth tightly. Everything was too much today. The music, the lights, the decorations, the conversations, the people…

Happiness. 

Turning back towards the bartender, she ordered two more of the cosmos and downed the one she was carrying. When he finished the drinks and handed them to her, he looks at her. 

“Have a good night miss,”

Yen didn’t reply, for fear the crack that may reflect in her voice. Dragging herself up the steps, she followed the dark hallway down, past sets of couples flirting, laughing… touching. When she came to the next flight of stairs, she rushed up them into the upper part of the mansion where the actual home was. The lighting was dim but warm. She dashed through the hallways, ignoring the natural motion to look into Klaus’s room, and made it to her own. While her room was next to Klaus, she was certain he wouldn’t be occupying his for some time- if at all- tonight. 

Placing down her martini glasses on the floor, she exited her gown and threw it harshly across the room. Her bra met the same fate, leaving her in only a pair of soft pink panties. Digging through her dresser next to the bed, she dragged out a soft pink velvety nightie. The babydoll barely brushed her thighs when she threw it on, and she felt at home again. Picking up the stolen black cardigan on the bed, Klaus’s cardigan, she tucked herself into it and sat on the floor in the middle of the room. 

The cosmos next to her, she took a large sip and stared at the blank canvas in front of her. Klaus was a skillful artist, it was true, but she felt like he painted out of necessity to keep eternity at bay. Her favorite examples from him were the ones he actually put passion into. He would tell Yen that her work had too much emotion. Too raw, overwhelming and sloppy. 

Maybe she just liked it that way. 

Splattering black onto the canvas, she painted with large, heavy strokes. They buried the canvas edge to edge with black, and still, she layered more. Wet paint on top of wet paint. The sides of the canvas leaked black on top of the rug, blending in with all the other colors from previous paintings. It wasn’t in till both drinks were gone that she felt there was enough… and then she had the dilemma of not having anything else to drink. 

Standing, a bit unsteadily, she made her way out of her bedroom and towards the living area where they held more alcohol. Making it to the cabinet, she started to pour herself a glass of gin. The idea was to make a mixed drink, but upon visions of Cami and Klaus together downstairs, she elected to just grab the bottle. Chugging a cup down, she poured another and began shuffling out of the living area. The echo of laughing catches her attention. 

“Elijah!” Hailey’s love-struck, albeit slightly drunk, voice echoes. Yen watches Elijah pulling the woman’s hand into the living room. They stumble together towards the couch. Anxiety rests in Yen’s heart. 

“...Oh! Yen! Going to bed already?” Hailey says surprised to meet her there. 

“I… got struck with inspiration for a painting. Sorry don’t mind me I’m leaving,” Yen says briskly, walking out. She struggles to hide her embarrassment, being caught in her nightie. 

“With a whole bottle of gin?” Elijah echoes behind her. Hailey exchanges a knowing look with him. Yens laughs awkwardly before rounding the corner and out of their sight. 

Slamming her bedroom door behind her, Yen resumes her spot back on the floor. She places the bottle between her legs, glass forgotten. Swatching a couple of red paints on her legs, she realizes none of them are the shade she needs. Searching through her many bookshelves and drawers, covering her legs thigh to toe, she throws her brushes across the room in anger. They splat against the wall dramatically, some even snapping in two. The lights flicker in her room. She knows she needs to calm down or risk hurting someone downstairs just trying to have a good time..but today her emotions seem to be uncontrollable. 

That and the voice in the back of her head says she doesn’t want to settle down. 

Taking a deep breath, Yen once again exits her room. While her vision is blurry, she manages to sneak into Klaus’s room and grab some paints from his stash. It’s only next door, and she knows exactly where the paint is. Knocking on the door to double-check he isn’t in, she creeks the door open and turns on the light. Klaus’s room always held a warmth to her. Lots of rich royal colors. Messy but organized. 

She spots his canvas in the middle of the room, like hers, just actually set up on an easel. Stumbling closer, she inspects the rough painting he has started. It resembles a face, but no features have been detailed yet. Lots of soft colors to her surprise and she thinks she can even make out flowers in the corner. Looking down on to the floor, she eyes the tubes and bottles, searching for red shades- one he has hand made himself. When she can’t find something that catches her eye, she walks to his bookshelf and pulls out bins with paint in them. Finding some reds, she steals one of his brushes and starts to swatch some on her legs again. Some of them blend into others, various purple to yellow hues of red, some shades of murky black from mixing her brushes. Her mind races and eases at the same time. 

She doesn’t hear the floor creak behind her. 

“What are you doing with my paints love?” His voice echoes a chill up her spine. Spinning around, she stumbles, catching herself on the bookshelf. Embarrassment flushes all the way up to her face, and she locks eyes with a strange brunette behind him standing stiffly. 

“Uh hi! Er, sorry Klaus,” She starts shaky and flustered. “...I couldn’t get the right shade of red, so I came looking at your paints, obviously, I mean you have much better paints, I mean look how much better they blend!” She motions to her upper thigh awkwardly, before she realizes he can see her panties when she does that. She quickly put her leg down and drops the paint she was holding back into the bin. “...I didn’t think you be back for a while, excuse I’m sorry- just gonna go ha ha,” She only stumbles once rushing past them, and slams her door harder than she intends. The lights in her room flicker, bursting one bulb. 

“Can you fucking stop??” Yen yells at the light bulb, taking deep breaths and smoothing her hair back. She sinks to the floor against her door and eyes the bottle across the room. Sadness creeps up on her. Washes over her like a wave. She crawls towards the bottle of gin, small smears of red paint stain the carpet. When she reaches the bottle and takes a large swig, she eyes her canvas with envy. To be devoid of everything. She falls back onto the floor and stares at her ceiling. The ceiling was another project she started but never finished, a starry night sky. Half the room is stark white; while the other mixes blends of blues, purples, and greens...splattered with specks of white. After being absorbed in thought, her bedroom door swings open and startles her. 

“What in the world are you doing here?” Klaus echoes angrily. He steps into the room, no shirt and one button undone on his pants. “...You ran off my dinner with your light non-sense!” His eyes Yen, cradled on the floor, with a bottle of gin and a single tear on her cheek. She watches him deflate. 

“Klaus?” Elijah echoes behind him in the hall, he stands in the doorway. “...Everything okay in here?”

“Fine!” Yen yells, her voice cracking. The Originals, of course, hear it. 

“Are you alright Yennifer? I knew I should have followed you when you took that bottle,” Elijah steps into the room, his shirt slightly disarray. She feels guilty as he starts to straighten himself. 

“I’m fine!” Yen laughs, clearing her throat. “...Just painting. Go enjoy your night! what are you doing here? Shoo!” 

“Hailey can wait,” Elijah starts

“No, she most certainly cannot,” Klaus chuckles, eyeing the state of Elijah’s undress. “...Go, brother, I’ll handle this,”

“You both can leave! Honestly,” Elijah looks at them both, before nodding his head and leaving. Klaus follows, and she gets hopeful, but he merely shuts the door behind his brother. 

“Klaus honestly-”

“I didn’t think I would see the day when you of all people would lie to my face,” Klaus starts, stomping over to her and peering down at her canvas. “You break into my room for this? What is this? You’ve wasted so much paint on the floor,” 

“Sorry,” Yen says without prompting. Klaus stops his lecturing and squats down to her, lifting her chin to look at him. 

“You left the party in a hurry, to do this? Tell me what this black void means to you then,”

“Nothing,” Klaus lets out an exasperated sigh followed by a thoughtful look. 

“You should have told someone you were feeling...depressed today,” Yen scoffs at him, clambering to get up and away from him. He is so awkward when he tries to talk about emotions. 

“I’m fine, get out of my room!” Yen feels like a child. 

“Don’t raise your voice to me,” Klaus warns, temper flaring. 

“I said get out of my room!” Yen whips her head at him and he flies to the opposite wall. It doesn’t hurt him, but bruises his ego nevertheless. Within an instant, the hybrid has her by the throat. No real pressure is applied, but his voice is low and threatening.

“You will stop this foolish tantrum immediately, I will not tolerate disrespect in my own home,” 

“Yeah right,” Yen mutters, griping at his wrist. “Cami and Marcus have disrespected you plenty of times, I don’t see you choking them out against the wall,” 

“Don’t disregard my anger, You have seen my fury towards Marcus hundreds of times,”

“So only Cami gets to disrespect you? Got it. Noted. Written down,” Yen mumbles angrily, breaking out of his hold and pushing him a good distance away. “...Get the fuck outta my room Klaus, I don’t feel like dealing with your ego,” 

“My ego? How about your childishness? You’ve been moping around all night like a shadow dweller. Come upstairs to find you drunk and painting horrendous black spaces,” 

“You didn’t come upstairs to find me at all,” Yen spits back, anger running through her veins. The lights continuously flicker. 

“What has gotten into you?” Klaus is frustrated and losing his temper. “In all your centuries you have never acted so…” He tried to find the right word through his anger. 

“Like you, Klaus?” Yen’s voice is fierce. Klaus looks her right in the eyes, she doesn’t even flinch at the way his eyes yellow. There is a quiet pause as they look at each other. Too long for Yen. It gives her too much room to breathe. She runs a hand through her hair, flecks of dried paint come off her palm. 

“Look, Klaus,” she starts, breaking her anger and depositing it back down into the pit of her belly. “...Just, leave me alone, please. I’m sorry about your...lady friend. I’ll tone it down. I’m just…” she sighs loudly, motioning her hands to herself dramatically. “...just not having a great day. Obviously,”

“Quite obviously,” Is his tight reply. Crossing his arms behind his back he walks towards the door, before walking back again. 

“What Klaus?” 

“...when did we… stop… talking as much as we used to, love?” His voice is calm, but she can see the veiled anger underneath the skin. His teeth clenching. For a moment she tries to picture Nik, the boy she met in the forest a thousand years ago...softer and much more vulnerable. It passes. 

“I told you to stop calling me that,” 

“It’s a habit, I call everyone that, love,”

“Exactly,” Yen replies, walking past him and collecting some broken brushes. 

“Just going to ignore my question then?” 

“You know the answer, you just don’t want to deal with it,” Klaus is quiet for a moment, she can feel his anger in the air. However, he stomps out, slamming the door behind him. 

She thought the exit would bring her relief, but it felt like someone had ripped all the air from her lungs.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The next afternoon delivered a hangover for Yen. She awakened on the floor, body stiff, next to an empty bottle of gin and a completed portrait. Sitting up, she groggily rubbed her eyes and cringed at the chipping paint on her arm. When her eyes clear she stares at her canvas, crowded with Klaus. A single portrait in the middle, his face neutral, eyes lost in thought. Surrounding it was various smaller portraits, different expressions she became fond of over the years… some pleasant, some angry, some blood-covered… all Klaus. Rich with reds and golds. 

She collects herself up, clumsy, and heads towards her bathroom. The bright fluorescent lights against white marble tiles hurt her eyes. Her feet find a soft green rug in front of the shower, and she dragged open the glass door to turn the knob. With the water running, she stripped off the nightie and walked in front of the mirror. She wiped the sleep out of her face and peered back into the reflection. Her green eyes looked worn in the mirror. Messy brown waves fell flat against her chin. Steam fills the bathroom slowly, ancient memories cloud her vision...

_“Klaus stop!! You’re killing him!” Yen yells, voice hoarse and blood scattered across her clothes._

_“That is the point love,” Klaus laughs wildly, throwing a man with honey blonde curly hair and blue vibrant eyes, into a stone wall. The man hits the ground harshly, barely standing afterward. The room is littered with bodies, vampires and werewolves alike. On the other side of the room, Elijah is fighting, the mansion covered in broken debris and cracked walls._

_“Ha, what a joke,” the man’s voice cracks, standing taking a great deal of energy. “...this is the mighty Klaus? Babe, this can’t be the guy we came to New Orleans for,” the man motions to the bodies all around. “...he’s a fucking psychopath! The whole family is! Look what they’ve done! All because you went on your own for a while?”_

_“Be quiet Ethan, you don’t know what you’re talking about please-“ Yen begs_

_“Yes, Ethan, please be quiet,” Klaus interrupts, rushing behind him and throwing him across the room again._

_“Klaus stop! It’s not what you think, you are overreacting!”_

_“Not what I think? Hm? Runoff on your own for a while and you come back with a would-be King? Behind my back? Trying to rip away all I’ve done? Steal my kingdom?!”_

_“Klaus, listen to her-“ Elijah tries to reason, but the hybrid is too far gone._

_“Listen? She brings home some random vampire she's screwing with, and he happens to have a- oh I don’t know-“ the hybrid spins in a circle. “...fifty or so vampire and werewolf buddies ready to charge in and try to take my throne?”_

_“No Klaus, I would never betray you like that! You’ve known me for centuries and I have never even thought-“_

_“Yet here are the bodies of your betrayal Yen,” Klaus roars, dashing across the room and sticking his hand through Ethan’s chest, clasping his heart. Ethan locks eyes with Yen, and she chokes on a sob._

_“...I’m sorry Princess,” Ethan breathes before his heart rips from his chest. Yen doesn’t scream or cry, just sinks to her knees with her head in her hands._

_“Klaus…” Elijah whispers. Disappointment chokes his tone, and he fusses with his shirt cuffs with exaggerated sighs._

_“And the would-be-king tumbles!” Klaus yells, heart in his hand high above his head. He takes a bite and throws the heart on the ground. The remaining vampires scatter, but not before trying to steal Yen away._

_“No!” Yen yells, the two grabbing at her arms. Before Klaus or Elijah can get to her, she throws one-off and bites into the throat of the other. He gurgles and claws at her before he collapses onto the ground. Yen’s head rips back up, face bloody, pupils blown wide and fangs bared._

_“Ah, and she returns! The joyous occasion this has turned into,” Klaus is full of sarcasm and delight simultaneous._

_“Are you alright Yennifer?” Elijah asks, stepping closer to her. The original is covered in blood from his enemies. He knows Yennifer is not the type to be violent, at least not often._

_“Fine,” is her empty reply, tongue swiping across her teeth. She kicks an arm out of her way as she makes it towards Ethan._

_“Going to cry over your lover? How poetic,” Klaus states, egging her on._

_“No,” Yen’s voice is icy calm. She flips him over and takes the ring off his neck by breaking the chain. “...I didn’t know he was planning to try anything. He said he would set up here with me because I told him I needed to be here where it was safe. Where you, the mighty originals, could keep me safe,” She laughs, quietly at first, but it grows louder with tears in her eyes. “...what an idiot I was! I’d forgotten. Forever and Always is just a story you tell to keep yourselves going…”_

_“Yen please-“ Elijah starts_

_“Shut the_ **_fuck up_ ** _Elijah!”_

_“Someone is angry!” Klaus yells, crossing his arms behind his back. “Make a show! It’s been so long since you’ve shown any emotion! I was beginning to think you had faded,”_

_“Klaus do not antagonize her-“ Elijah tries to help mediate but is quickly overrun._

_“If you had listened for once in your entire existence-“ Yen starts_

_“Listened? Why listen when the whole story is marked out in front of me?” Klaus taunts back_

_“The whole story huh?!” Yen screams, throwing the chain from the necklace at him. She holds the ring dramatically before slipping it on. The lights in the room flicker dramatically, energy making the hairs on the Originals arms stand on end._

_“What is this then? Some witch artifact? Did you two seriously think he could use an artifact and win? Against me?! The original hybrid!” Klaus yells, ignoring the shattering light bulbs._

_“NO,” Yen screams, her eyes turning purple as black veins creep around them._

_A jerk of her chin has Klaus flying into the wall hard, and before he can get up, she drags him back to her, placing a barefoot on his neck. When he gets up to try to fight back, he notices he can’t move any of his limbs. Elijah moves to stop her, but her hands come up to hold him in place._

_“I thought I would come HOME to what I thought was like family to me, because I was scared for my life when their MOTHER showed up outside my apartment and tried to KILL me,” Elijah calls out to Yen to quell her rage, but he receives no response. “...instead I am met with false anger and stories of betrayals. And the men I brought with me- no the mini army I brought with me- who yes was lead by a young green-gilled child, were FOR YOU. The same child who made this ring for me to better handle my powers and be more of an asset TO YOU,” Tears streamed down her eyes._

_“Yennifer-“ Klaus starts_

_“You are so caught up in your paranoia and schemes you have forgotten that I-“ Yen points to herself, eyes bright and frightening. “... am the only person in existence who hasn’t tried to kill you or backstab you and I alone have stood by your side for centuries and have asked for NOTHING but for you to_ **_listen_ ** _to me,” with a force she snaps his neck, tears streaming down her face. She lets Elijah go, and squats beside Klaus, sniffling loudly._

_“He’ll be up soon, I suggest-“ Elijah starts_

_“I’ve loved him all these years…” she whimpers quietly, wiping her tears. “...and it means nothing,”_

_///////////////////////////////////////////////////////_

A knock on her bathroom door startles Yen out of her head. The memory only a decade old, but yet seems so much older. 

“Yen?” The voice of the hybrid causes her heart skitter. 

“Klaus?” Yen’s voice breaks. “what are you doing in my room?” 

“Your room?” Klaus scoff from behind the door. “I’m merely checking that you are all right, last night you were… off. I haven’t seen you like that since…”

“Since you murdered my boyfriend and his family, and I snapped your neck like a twig?” 

“Someone still has an ego. Kill me one time and it’s gone to your head,” Klaus chuckles. “...you forget your... ‘Boyfriend’ also tried to kill me and Elijah,”

“I didn’t know he planned that!” She argues back..

“Yes well, I knew he was no good for you and it merely proved me right. I let you best me once, to help ease your...is heartbreak the right word?” He teases.

“You let me?” Yen yells, swinging the door open. Steam escapes all around her. “I beat you. Simple as that,” 

“Ah yes,” Klaus moves to lean against the doorway. His eyes roam her body, but Yen does not let herself deflate or get flustered. She won’t let this moment be ruined. “...bested me twice now it seems,”

“Yeah?” Yen steps forward boldly, noses practically touching. There is electric power running through her veins. She places her palms on her hips. “Get the fuck outta my room, before I best you a third time.” Her eyes turn purple with her threat, fangs extended. 

“I do love exciting foreplay…” Klaus smirks, black veins appear around his eyes. 

“So I have to be naked for you to see me? How boring,” Is her fierce response. She watches his jaw clench. 

“Surely you don’t believe-” He starts

“Klaus?” Elijah calls suddenly from the hallway. Yen watches the immediate look of disdain across the hybrid’s features. His breath ghosts against her face. When Elijah calls again, Klaus roughly grabs her face and kisses her, stumbling backward into the bathroom, just before shoving her and shutting the door. 

She settled there on the cool tile floor, steam refilling the room, with a sense of satisfaction...shortly accompanied by disappointment. Yen refuses to cry again. Hoisting herself up, she steps into the shower and makes a commitment to herself. 

She is done trying to please Klaus. 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The playing room was uneventful thus evening for Yen. Sitting at the grand piano, she played a somber tune. Practicing for nearly five hours now, she often got swept away into the keys as she played out her emotions. Memories had been replaying through her mind all day. Sometimes she liked disappearing from reality and into one of her earliest memories- back when she was human and she met a boy in the forest. 

“I take it you did not reconcile with Klaus last night?” Elijah’s voice sneaks into her ears. His interruption doesn’t stop her from playing. 

“There was nothing to reconcile,” is her quiet response. She listens to Elijah walk around behind her, following her fingers as they moved. 

“It certainly didn’t feel that way,” Elijah replies softly. “...I have known you both an extended amount of time, I know when there is something brewing under the skin,”

“There is nothing brewing Elijah,” Yen states quietly, concentrating on her keys. “...Just having a bad day and Niklaus decided to be nosy,”

“He is always nosy when it comes to you,”

“He is always paranoid when it comes to everyone. It being me is not significant,”

“But you do wish that you were, significant, correct?” Elijah states casually, walking around the piano. The music abruptly stops, and Yen sighs aloud. 

“Can I help you with something Elijah? Are you bored?”

“Not at the moment,” he retorts with a small grin. “...Merely wondering how much longer it might be before you either run away again or admit your feelings to him,” 

“Well if it’s as obvious as you say, he has probably figured it out on his own. Doesn’t need me dragging myself through the mud for it,” The reply is saturated with self-pity. 

“I hate seeing you like this,” Elijah says quickly. “...Klaus is my brother, but you have grown into a sister to me. You are withering away each decade. How long till you fade away?”

“You are being really dramatic right now,” Yen rolls her eyes. Elijah places a measured hand on the piano, staring at his fingers. 

“You carelessly left out your new painting of him. He is quite taken with it. Also quite taken _aback_ ,” 

“Should have minded his own business,” She murmurs. Running a hand through her hair, she sighs loudly with annoyance. “...This thing isn’t new Elijah. Klaus has been playing this game with me since we were humans…” Her voice fails her for a moment, fingers halting on the piano keys. “...I’m too old for this now. Its been too long. Waiting for the Nik I met to remember me. Its been over a century since he’s had a decent conversation with me...about something other than who is currently trying to murder you guys. He hardly ever paints anymore. Never reads anything. Never wants to go see a show or a museum…”

“You sound as though you feel sorry for him,” Elijah says patiently. 

“I do. He is constantly chasing after something to fill the void in his chest. He doesn’t understand that sometimes... its just the simple things that can make you feel more whole. Like making a flower crown for the girl you met in the woods...”

“You sound like you have been thinking about this lot lately,”

“Elijah… I’ve been thinking about this for a thousand years,” Yen whispers. She begins a new melody on the piano, slow and melancholy. “...I think I’m going to go away for a while again,”

“Yennifer please,” He starts, his tone heavy in defeat. 

“I’m not going forever, just need some time to enjoy the simple things in life. Need some space. Take care of Klaus for me?”

“He will miss you. Going to the same country house you bought before?”

“Ah, I should have known you would find it. Don’t tell Klaus where it is. Promise?” Elijah pauses for a moment before agreeing. The two remain quiet for a while until Yen finishes her song. Outside the room by the doorway, Klaus stands quietly, his jaw clenching. 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Months have passed since her last night in the Mikaelson household. She had left in the middle of the day while the Originals had been occupied. A single suitcase in hand, and a heavy heart. Already she is feeling the pull to go back and visit with them. Maybe to see how Klaus is fairing. Knowing him, probably well. Still, she fights off the urge to go back. Focusing instead on the way the pathway lights glow on her overgrown plants in the sunroom. 

She had the huge sunroom built centuries ago, made entirely of glass, attached to her home. Since then she has loaded it with overgrown house plants and flowers. Originally she had kept it organized and labeled, but now plants were scattered anywhere she could fit them. The only place they hadn’t grown into was the path she lights with small white lights to the house. Practically a jungle. In the middle stood her artistic getaway- a large canvas propped up on an easel and various mini tables surrounding it- covered in paints, brushes and all sorts of materials. Behind it is a long pull out couch covered in a huge black blanket with matching pillows. The majority of her time is spent here, even though she loves her book room with equal affection. Sleeping under the stars just leaves her breathless. The way the path lights up at night makes her feel like she is in a fairytale. 

Her personal mystical getaway. 

Yen laid under her comforter on the couch, staring at the way the lights glow against her plants. Mind-wandering endlessly. She had retired to bed early. Throughout the day, she had a hard time focusing on anything. Every activity she had attempted to start felt meaningless and boring. Even diving headfirst into a book had done nothing to improve her mood or recharge her energy. She felt hollowed. A soft ding alerted her to the phone next to her, illuminating with a soft blue glow. She’d ignored most texts she gets lately, but the short name on the alert made her heart skip. Still, after all these months. 

> **Nik** +1568972356
> 
> You ever coming home? 

Yen stared at the letters for a long time. Chest tight with anxiety and simultaneously joy. The glow on her face faded as the phone returned to sleep, too much time had passed without doing anything on the device. Still, she stared at it. Entire novels crossed in her head of things she wanted to say but were afraid. 

> **Yen** +1568972355
> 
> We have several homes. You’ll have to be more specific 

> **Nik** +1568972356
> 
> Feeling argumentative still, I see 
> 
> You know which home I refer to  
> Or would you prefer, the home you abandoned 

> **Yen** +1568972355
> 
> I didn’t abandon anything, you are being very dramatic
> 
> I’m merely taking some time to balance myself out
> 
> You should try it sometime! :)
> 
> Maybe you’ll be less of an ass ;)

> **Nik** +1568972356
> 
> And here I was worried about your well being, I should have known you have no concern for the family you left behind out of cowardice.
> 
> Would rather spend your days crying yourself to sleep in a jungle, I suppose…

Her blood ran cold. Abruptly sitting up, her comforter pooling around her waist, Yen looked around for a pair of eyes she expected to see. Klaus couldn’t know where she lived, Elijah had promised not to tell him. Even if they were brothers, Elijah would not go back on his word. Her phone dinged lightly again, a fresh text from Klaus. 

> **Nik** +1568972356
> 
> The look of unease on your face is unnecessary 
> 
> I assure you I have not come to argue…

“Then what do you want Klaus?!” Yen yells out into the night air. Her head looks all around her, trying to listen for the slightest bit of noise. He was close by. How could she not have noticed a presence in her own home? 

> **Nik** +1568972356
> 
> I missed you, in all honesty

“You missed me?” a soft laugh escaped Yen. She shoved the butterflies down. He was manipulating her. Something must have happened at the mansion. “...That is rather unbelievable. Something happen? Elijah okay? Just tell me what you need from me, and save us both this petty game…” She paused, listening for the baritone she has grown to love. “...I’m not in the mood for the game anymore,” 

> **Nik** +1568972356
> 
> Must I always want something from you?  
> Maybe I just seek your company
> 
> Let's be honest with each other, love
> 
> You haven’t played the game in centuries 
> 
> I’ve had to go find other players

Yen threw her phone into the distance, a loud crack echoed throughout the glass room. With a dramatic huff, she rolled over, taking the blanket with her. She could feel her face red with anger, tears threatening to spill. She wouldn’t give himself the satisfaction. If he wanted to talk, he could in person. Look her in the eye. 

“How about you just fuck off to one of them? I’m busy. Too busy to entertain a thousand-year-old child who can’t even hold a conversation face to face!” Her voice cracked at the end. Too much emotion too fast. Yen took a deep breath and hoped he’d leave. She felt the wind blow behind her and knew there had been no point in hoping. 

“Balancing yourself out, was it? Doesn’t seem like you are doing much of that out here in the middle of nowhere,” His voice was calm. She listened to his footsteps closely, like a lifeline. “...This is a rather nicely done setup, I have to say. The whole room is very...mystical. Sleeping under the night sky is very...you,” 

“Sounds like an insult, when you say it like that,” Yen responds quietly, pulling her knees to her chest. 

“Not my intention,” Klaus sighs roughly. She listens to his feet, walking around. He is shuffling through her paint, browsing through the canvases she has propped up against each other. Yen chews on her lip, remembering the couple portraits of Klaus she had there. “...This one is flattering. You titled it ‘ _Demon of Hearts_ ’,” His laugh makes her stomach flip but her chest tighten. She pulls the blanket over her head in shame. “...Adorable Yennifer,” 

“You can't even leave me be!” Yen starts. “...You think it’s funny to shame me for my emotions. My attachments. And in the next breath use them against me to do your bidding,” 

The pause for breath gives her courage but has her yelling at him through the blanket. 

“...If you had any attachment to me when we were kids, you could at LEAST give me this space! This home! To deal with my shame in a dignified manner! Without you...you constantly coming through it to tease me about something I cannot control!!” Her cries are loud now, heard clearly in the night. “...I have loved you for a thousand years. I will probably be doomed to a thousand more. The least you could do is give me my privacy, Nik, please,” 

The air is tense, but she hears nothing in response. A long moment passed before the sound of Klaus putting her canvas back away echoes. She listens to his footsteps as they grow near, stopping just before her bed. The dip in the mattress behind her has her body tense instantly. Her breath stills. He crawls closer to her, stopping just before her and lays down on his side. 

“Will you face me, Yen?” 

“I’d rather not,” She replies, voice cracking. 

“Turn to face me, or I will make you,” He says, voice tight with veiled anger. She complies, rolling over to face him. She keeps the blanket over her head like it is some magically shield against him. 

It is not. 

Moments pass in silence. She can hear his deep breaths. Gathering his thoughts it seems. She tries to quiet her sniffles and her shaky breath, but it takes a while to do so. As much as she doesn’t want too, his presence next to her is soothing. A welcoming warmth in her bed. She can’t remember the last time she let someone lay next to her. Let alone the last time that someone was Klaus. 

“Do you remember-” Klaus starts quietly

“I remember everything,” Yen counters immediately as if insulted he would assume she wouldn’t. She expected him to get angry for being interrupted, but instead, he laughs. The sound is boyish, a burst of deep laughter she hasn’t heard in a while. It soothes the ache in her.

“Of course you do. What I meant was, do you think about the first time we met very often? Midsummer day. The thick of the forest. Running from the farm man hounds. I think about it often. A whole different life with a whole different set of priorities,” Klaus paused, pulling the blanket away from her face. She didn’t look at him. Instead focused on the necklace he wore, settled on his chest. His thumb came to wipe tears from her cheek, followed by smoothing some hair behind her ear. She bit her lip and closed her eyes, relishing in the attention before he rips it away again. Klaus began his story again, and she greedily listened to the charming sound of his voice. 

“I had just stolen a sack full of potatoes from his farm. I was running mad. Half terrified and half excited. The hounds were fast, but I had done this many times before. I ran into the forest, only to run face-first into a small girl- up to my chin- carrying twice the amount of potatoes as I was. Her wavy hair was long and unmanaged. Pale skin filled with freckles. Clothes just as shaggy as mine. But her eyes were brighter than any green I had ever seen. She gave me a toothy grin and took my hand to show me the way deeper into the forest where no hound would go. I thought her crazy,” Yen giggled quietly, reaching out a hand to fiddle with his necklace. Klaus adjusted his position for her to better reach and propped the side of his head on his hand. “...but she was actually very smart. When we finally stopped to catch our breath, I felt uneasy at our surroundings. But she turned to me and started laughing, and I knew… we had escaped. A small conversation developed into hours. Before I knew it, this small girl had entranced me. We promised to meet at the spot every week. Which turned into every day. For years. In till one day… we met at a festival. My wild-haired friend had turned into a fair maiden,”

Yen laughed loudly at that, covering her mouth to hold back the sound. Klaus wore a big smile as well, watching her. 

“...She had her hair brushed and braided. The cloth dress cleaned. Guarded by her two, quite fearsome, brothers; and her mother. I watched several suitors go up to my friend and offer her their flowers, and to each one she denied. Her mother grew angry. Holding flowers of my own, I bravely walked over to the girl and presented my crown. Her face lit up the brightest in the whole village! She happily took my crown upon her head, confusion taking her mother and brothers,” Klaus was being dramatic now, his other hand animatedly gesturing back and forth. Yen laughed wholeheartedly. “...and gave me the sweetest kiss upon my lips. Our families met after. We still met every day in our forest...but not for much longer,” His voice grew quiet, and he ran a hand through Yen’s hair, scratching as he went. He knew exactly how to break her down again. Smooth over her and make her his, again. She hated the process...but she enjoyed it nonetheless. She stared at his necklace. Her voice was quiet and solemn when she spoke. 

“...Then your mother came. Killed my mother. My brothers...and then me. Fed me blood from the goat. Tied me down to the ground like a dog. Ecstatic with her progress. Wretched mumbles of a woman gone mad. Drained me of blood and left me to die, only to found again by her son… or rather, the ghost of the boy I had loved,” 

“The ghost of the boy you still love,” Klaus whispered back, catching the tear on her cheek with his finger. She swats his hand away, but he grabs the back of her head and pulls her close to his chest. She struggles at first, quiet ‘stops’ dying against his chest. Klaus holds firm, burying his face in her hair. She yields and grabs fist fulls of his shirt in her hand. Quiet sobs lost into him. Minutes turn into an hour before anyone moves. Their breathing has evened out. Klaus adjusts himself, letting go of her head, to take off his shoes and pull the blanket around them both. 

She lets him. 

Snug under the blanket again, she opens her eyes to stare at his chest. She analyzes the needlework on the edges of his v-neck, venturing up to his collar bone that moves slightly with every breath. They are calmer now. More than they have been together for centuries. She wonders if this was all they needed, a moment of closeness. To feel stable and whole again. She almost hates herself for it. But they are created from the same magic, the same blood… it's only natural to crave the closeness. 

Right? 

“What are you thinking about now, Yen?” Klaus mumbles into her hair, his breath warm against her head. 

“I didn’t mean to keep you awake,” 

“That's not what I asked, love,”

She is quiet for a moment. Considering the best course of conversation. Ruining this moment was not what she wanted to do. 

“I love you?” She offered very quietly, like a gentle whisper. “...sometimes I am afraid that…” she trails off, into nothing. 

“That you don’t really love me?” Yen is surprised to hear him say it out loud. “...I have thought about this a lot. Researched it at one point. Believe me, when I say, it is not something you need to worry about, love,” His voice is groggy like he is falling asleep. Yen adjusts and moves up to look at him. When he doesn't immediately open his eyes, she calls his name. He stubbornly keeps his eyes closed. 

“Nik, please,” Yen pleads in a whisper. Klaus opens his eyes then, half-lidded, with a smirk on his lips. 

“I always loved when you beg,” He watches with satisfaction the blush that spreads to the tip of her ears. She buries her face in his chest again, huffing in irritation. He chuckles, wrapping his arms around her tight and resting his head in her hair again. “...You are so easy to tease. Even after all these years. How can I not? You blush the same shade and deepness as you did the first time, ” Klaus takes a deep breath, her scent filling his nose. “...and every time you complain. You don’t like when I tease you? I have to disagree with you…” His voice trails off into a husky whisper. A muffled ‘stop’ is heard in his chest, and Klaus smiles. 

“Why are you doing this to me?” 

“I thought it was obvious at this point,” Klaus responds. “...You’d have to be a fool to consider otherwise,” The couple grows quiet, and when Yen doesn’t respond Klaus decides to say it out loud for the first time since they were human. “...I love you Yennifer. How do you not know that?” 

Yennifer clutches Klaus close to her as he might disappear in an instance. Quiet sobs disappear into his chest, while a whispered “I’m sorry” vanishes into her hair. Silence follows the rest of the night while they drift off to sleep in each other’s arms. 

  
  


///////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Birds chirping in the early morning woke Yennifer up. She was groggy at first, warm, comfortable...best sleep she had received in a while. Opening her eyes, she quickly remembered her night before. Klaus was staring right at her, face inches from her own. Nothing was said for a moment. In till a sly smirk appeared on Klaus’s face. 

“You okay?” Yen asked innocently. 

“Yes, I am quite good. Do you plan on keeping your hand there all morning?” Klaus’s smirk turns toothy. She realizes she has settled one of her hands under the waistband on his pants...and also his boxers. Embarrassment flushes her face. “...It's alright if you do, but I am not responsible for the outcome of your decision,” 

“It's very comfortable here. Nice and warm,” She tries to play it off, cuddling closer to him. 

“If that is the case, I can assist you with an even more comfortable spot...if it is the warmth you seek,” Yen begins to laugh loudly, from the depth of her stomach. The sound rings in Klaus’s ears like a melody. The hybrid quickly crawls on top of her, grabbing her cheeks with his hands and kissing her roughly. The kiss is different from the one in the bathroom. While just as desperate, more open; less controlling and more exploring. Yen responds eagerly. She chastises herself, for being too eager; but at this point, she is happy to have him. She runs her hands into his hair, scratching and pulling as she goes. The vibrations against her chest let her know he enjoys it. Yen grows bold and nibbles on his lip, the action making him grab her hands and shove them down above her. He stops the kiss for air, and she notices the bright yellow in his eyes. The way he takes a deep breath before setting his forehead against hers. He is holding back. 

She smirks in triumph. 

“Don’t smirk at me like you have won some sort of victory,” His voice is husky with want. She leans up to kiss him again, but he pulls away just barely. Half lidded eyes watching her in amusement as she grows frustrated with each attempt to seal her lips with his own. He laughs against her lips before taking them again. The moan he pulls from her in return is rewarding. Yen moves to push her body against his when a phone ringing interrupts them. Klaus pulls away to fish the phone from the pocket of his jeans. Upon seeing Elijah’s name on the device, he pulls off to sit beside her to answer the phone. 

“What is it, brother?” Klaus snaps, clearing his throat. Yen can hear Elijah on the phone clear as day, even with the volume turned down. 

_“No need to be rude Niklaus, I am just checking in. What warrants this tone you are taking with me? Am I to presume you do not care to discuss the new information I have received from Kol and Davina?”_ Elijah sounded irritated on the phone. Which resulted in irritating Klaus. Yen watched the way his jaw clenched and unclenched. 

“I am not being rude Elijah. What is so important that it can not wait till I am in the confines of the mansion again? What are they-” Klaus gets cut off by Yen pushing him onto his back. He holds the phone to his ear, and watches Yen crawl and settle on top of him. When his eyes locked with hers, he can see the mischief in her eyes. Same as the day they met. 

_“Klaus? Everything alright?”_ Come Elijah's concern. Yen stifles a laugh and watches Klaus swallow thickly. 

“Yes. What are Kol and Davina up to now?” Klaus goes to grab Yen by the hair, but she catches his hand and pins it beside his head. Using her other hand, she pushes Klaus’s head to the side places gentle kisses on his neck, before taking an earlobe between her teeth. She can hear his teeth grind together. She lets a breathy moan across his ears. The goosebumps that appear on his neck make her belly warm. 

_“Actually they aren’t up to anything, surprisingly. I am quite excited by the news. Rebekah is in overdrive,”_ Elijah chuckles through the phone. 

“Excited? What could you possibly be excited about when it comes to our brother Kol?” Klaus growls into the phone. He can hear Yen give a breathy chuckle, as she begins her second round of kisses on his neck. This time they are open-mouthed, and he can feel her teeth as they drag against his skin. 

“ _Why are you so upset? I haven’t even told you what it is yet Klaus. You should be pleased to know the witch known as Davina Clair is going to become Davina Mikaelson,_ ” Yen places one more kiss just behind Klaus’s ear, before biting into him. Klaus lets out a deep groan before chucking his phone and grabbing a fist full of her hair. He doesn’t pull but holds it. Yen drinks greedily. She never let herself taste him in all their years. The blood of a hybrid. Sweet but with a tang. 

She pulls back with a gasp, her eyes shining red. For a moment when she locks eyes with Klaus and she is afraid he will be upset. Instead, she finds the opposite. His face is relaxed, a wide lazy smirk on his lips. He jerks her head to the side slightly with his hand in her hair. He is fixated on the way her tongue swipes across her fangs. She can feel the presence of his arousal hard against her core. 

“Good I assume? So impatient you could not wait till I was off the phone with my brother?” Yen tries to lean down to kiss him but he holds her hair tight and pulls her back. The action makes her abdomen clench in excitement. She begins to chew on her lip, and Klaus is immediately drawn to the action. “...What am I going to do with you,” He groans. The sound gives her butterflies, and she decides to be brave. To get what she wants for once. 

“Whatever you want?” Yen replies in earnest, staring down Klaus Mikaelson. The response is more than she could hope for. 

The next moment Klaus is sitting up, stripping her of her oversized shirt. She grounds down onto him, and he responds by greedily sucking on her breasts. Hands clawing and pulling at his hair, she eventually starts to tug off his own shirt. Klaus obliges, and shortly after flips her underneath him and peels off her pink panties. Yen grabs his face for a heated kiss and hastily tries to rid him of his pants and boxers. Klaus laughs in their kiss, assisting her. 

“We have all the time we want to love,” 

“I don’t want all the time,” Yen mutters, heated words coming out before she can stop them. “...I want you inside of me, fucking my brains out,” His growl in response only strengthens her arousal. 

With Klaus’s clothes removed, Yen struggles against him, flipping back on top. She braces her hands against his chest, sliding his arousal against her slit a couple of times. Unable to hold back, she moans loudly at the feeling and can feel the way he twitches at the sound. His hands grip her hips tightly. She rocks against him more, before bending down to steal a kiss. He meets her halfway, tongue diving to meet hers. Where she wants to go fast he wants to go slow. He’s holding them back. She moves to push him inside her, and Klaus stills her moments by gripping her hips harshly. Yen tries again, more eager and moaning into his mouth but again, he stops her. 

“Nik!” She cries desperately, frustration laced in her tone. Klaus moves to slide inside her but barely presses in before retreating. Yen moans loudly in frustration and watches the way Klaus’s smirk widens. “...stop teasing me!”

“Never,” He says deeply, moving his eyes to follow the way their bodies connect. “..I’ve been dreaming of this for an eternity. I’m going to thoroughly enjoy it,” 

“You’d enjoy it a lot more...if you just..ugh,” Yen whines after he stops her yet again. Klaus brings a hand up to tweak her nipple playfully, and the moan that escapes her is music to his ears. 

“Just what my love?”

“You know what!”

“I’m sorry?” Klaus laughs, taking the nipple into his mouth and lightly scraping a fang against it. Yen retaliates by yanking him away with a fist full of hair and smashing her lips into his. The battle is short-lived, but the satisfaction of his deep throaty moan has her head spinning. Before long she is under him again, legs wrapped around his hips. He just barely stretches her entrance. She is losing her mind. 

“Klaus please,” She asks quietly, realizing what he is after. His lips are next to her ear, urging her for more.  
  
“Try again,” He teases her, nibbling on the top of her ear. He keeps the pace, barely pushing against her before pulling away. “...You feel so good,” He gives a kiss behind her ear. “...so warm. So wet,” His teeth graze down her neck. 

“Nik, please! I can’t take any more of this!” She tries to thrust back against him, clawing at his back. He pins her hands beside her. “...Nik I-”

“You know what I want to hear my love. Give it to me,” His voice deepens. One hand moves to go around her throat, his thumb rubs affectionately against her vocal cords.”...Tell me what I want to hear and you can be mine, and mine alone. You understand me?”

“I’ve already been yours and yours alone. For a thousand years. I’ve waited nearly a thousand fucking years for you to fuck m-” She moaned loudly as Klaus thrust deeply inside her, hard. He didn’t move, just sat nestled deep inside her. He watched the way she threw her head back in satisfaction, a smile on her lips. When she came back to look at him, he saw the pure want in her eyes. He groaned in response, resting his forehead against hers; gripping her neck tighter. 

“I’ll kill anyone who touches you,” he states harshly, before thrusting into her repeatedly. The words paired with the thrusts have her tightly coiled already. He lets go of her throat to grab her knee and bend it towards the bed, his thrusts hitting impossibly deeper now. She doesn't know where to hang on too. His other hand comes up to lips, and she gently opens them to his delight. He sticks a couple of fingers in, and she immediately tightens around his dick in response. 

“God you’re mine,” Klaus’s moan comes out in a rushed whisper. She feels his nails dig into her knee. “...You’re so fucking mine, aren’t you? You only want me. You only crave me,” Yen moans through his fingers, and he pulls them out to her disappointment. She reaches up to pull his face to hers for a kiss. When they lock she can feel his fangs extended against her lips. When she pulls away he immediately pulls out of her and flips her over. A hand in her hair forces her head down into the pillows. She fists the blankets in her hands as he enters her from behind, pulling her flush against him. She can hear his heavy breathing against her neck. His other hand reaches around to rub the delightful bundle at the top of the slit, and she bucks wildly against him. His breathy laugh makes her belly soar. 

“Don’t stop don’t stop please Nik, Please!” Yen begs, enjoying the way he tugs at her hair. 

“Never,” Klaus groans in her ear, and she feels the pressure ready to snap. Her moans grow unsteady, words fumbling and honesty spilling out. 

“God please Nik don’t stop. I’m yours, I’m yours, only yours, please I want to cum please,” He pulls her up by her hair, flush against him, on their knees. He pounds harder, but not hard enough. He keeps slowing down when she gets breathless. Taking her to the edge and backing off. “...Niklaus!” 

“Beg,” Klaus mutter harshly against her ear, fang scraping against it. Yen is bucking wildly against him. She reaches her hand up to grab a fist of his hair and hold his head close to hers. She thrives on the groans and breathy mutters coming from him. “...Fuck fuck fuCK” Klaus whispers harshly, before pulling out quickly. She turns to face him, and he takes the opportunity to push her down onto the bed again. Spreading her legs and wrapping them around his hips, he drives into her harshly. Her hands clenched on the bed above her head as she watches the way he enters her over and over. Yen feels like she is ready to burst. 

“So good, so good, Nik, please! Please, I can’t...I need you. Don’t stop. Look at me please,” She pulls his face down to hers and stares into his now yellow eyes. He smashes his lips on hers. She whispers to him when he pulls away. “...Make sure you cum deep inside please Nik, I want to feel it,” 

The response was immediate as he locks his hand around her throat and plunges harshly into her. Moments pass and she feels herself go, she pulls at his hair and they lock eyes as they both finish harshly around each other. 

“God I love you,” He whispers against her lips softly, coming down from the high. She laughs delicately. Kissing him in full force. Feeling a sense of loss when he removes himself from her warmth. 

He pulls her close to him afterward like he is afraid she will vanish. He cradles his face into her neck, biting into her flesh. The soft gasp urges him on. He drinks from her for several moments. Yen runs fingers through his hair in quiet contemplation. When he stops he places a gentle kiss against the spot. Delicate. Almost romantic. She replies with a kiss to his forehead. 

“...Are you coming back with me today?” Klaus asks, skimming a finger down her side and back up again. Neither of them want this moment to end. 

“Does this change things?” Yennifer asks innocently. Klaus takes a long moment to think about his response. Yen’s fears manifest in the form of her teeth grinding. 

“Stop that,” Klaus grabs her chin and moves to look at her in the eyes. “...nothing changes. I still have work to do in New Orleans. A kingdom to retake. Enemies who are seeking to destroy everything I have built and-”

“Yes I know, I know…” Yen responds, pulling away. Klaus harshly pulls her back to him. 

“Look at me,” His voice is authoritative. “...Nothing changes. We have the same enemies. The same friends. Except now…” 

“Except now?” Yen asks again when Klaus trails off. He smirks and kisses her quickly, before moving to gather his clothes. 

“Except now you must get dressed and return with me. We have to properly introduce ourselves to our new sister in law. While at the same time, show them what a real King and Queen look like,” Yen is quiet for a moment. 

“Are you saying we have to crash their engagement?!” She laughs loudly. Klaus merely smirks in response. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Shinsou Hitoshi | Praise **

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinsou Hitoshi with prompts:
> 
> 49\. “I want to watch you fall apart”  
> 4\. “You’re lucky you’re cute…”
> 
> #chubbyreader #sensual&sweet #praisekink  
> #angsty #Masterkink

**Shinsou Hitoshi [Praise]**

Yuna never considered herself especially lucky.

Maybe an extra boost here and there throughout her life.

Yet when she laid there on the cement, out of breath, aching, and broken…she laughed at the luck she had. The stars were out in maximum force to witness her brief encounter with death, and they sparkled brighter than she remembered ever seeing them. The neighboring area was a catastrophe. Buildings half crumpled with rubble strewn here and there. Mini fires burning from the disturbed electrical cables. Craters from hero fights and villain tricks. Yuna was a lucky one. Alive.

She felt like she shouldn’t be.

“Yuna!” Deku yells a few feet away, breaking the moment. She raises herself up gradually, the throbbing in her limbs and torso overwhelming. Yuna holds one of her arms as she struggles to get up, shooting pain running through her elbow and one of her knees.

“Deku!” His green eyes find hers and she watches him hesitate for a moment. She knows she looks a wreck. She feels a wreck. The only thing she is hoping for is that her hero uniform isn’t too thrashed and revealing.

“Oh Yuna…” Deku mutters in front of her, appearing within a blink of an eye. “…Look at you. Shinsou is gonna freak…”

“All part of saving the world!” Yuna tries to laugh, but her lungs felt constricted and she coughs violently. Deku tries to help her move, but she slaps his hands away.

“Let me help Yuna,”

“Deku you aren’t much better than me…and there are still people in the debris we have to look out for,”

“Thirteen is going through the rubble with their sidekicks. We need to get you to the medic, can you walk?” he asks with a worried expression. She watches him scan the horizon behind her, and a chill runs down her spine.

“Is…is he dead?” Yuna whispers, tears trying to fight their way out.

“I doubt it,” Deku laughs awkwardly. “…He looks just passed out. You did a good job. The police will handle him the rest of the way…” He scoops her up in her arms then, accidentally thrashing her knee. A sound of pain escapes her.

“Deku! I can make it fine, really!” She tries to struggle out of his grip, embarrassment flooding her already red face. Yuna knew she weighed a lot.

“I’d rather not risk it Yuna. You’re bleeding a lot,” He states in a worried tone, confidently moving through the rubble to the nearest medic station.

“Blood?” She can hear her own voice echo around her. Looking down at her hands, she is suddenly aware of the blood pouring out of her thigh. Her vision begins to blur, and she reaches up to Deku’s face. The freckles spread about on his cheeks remind her of the stars. “…Tell Toshi I…love…”

The darkness was so warm.

* * *

“I’m not sure what you expect me to do,” Hitoshi’s monotone voice echoed inside her head. Yuna awoke slowly, the bright light from her hospital windowsill nearly blinding. In front of her stood two men, her husband, and his sensei.

“Wake her up,” Aizawa states casually. His hands are stuffed in the pockets on his pants, hair was strewn about on his shoulders. The sensei is in casual clothing, deep sleepless eyes per usual.

“He did,” Yuna whispers casually. Her throat feels dry and catches when she tries to speak again. Both men snap their heads to her, and a relieved look appears on Aizawa’s face. The surprise on Hitoshi’s face is quickly settled into his normal blank look, but she sees the subtle smile on his lips.

“Welcome back Mrs. Shinsou,” Aizawa’s deep monotone states.

“I thought you were gonna sleep forever…” Hitoshi mumbles, walking over to the side of the bed and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

“Is that an option? I still feel very sleepy…” Yuna yawns, attempting to sit up but only to be pushed back down by her husband.

“Let the doctors check you first, and then you can go back to sleep,” Hitoshi offers back. Grabbing a chair and pulling it close to the bed, he sits close and braces his head in one of his hands. “…Maybe I can finally get some sleep now too,”

“You have been out for 8 days,” Aizawa interrupts. Yuna looks to her husband but finds him staring at her bandages. “…most of your injuries have been healed due to Recovery girl. I’ll go grab her for you-”

“Is he dead?” Yuna interrupts him, her teeth clenching to fight the tears. “Did I kill him?” Aizawa looks at his former pupil, looking for any signals he should put off the conversation.

“He’s dead,” Hitoshi states clearly. “You didn’t kill him though,” Her husband lightly grips her hand, tracing the small knuckles with his thumb. “…The League got to him first. Finished him off before we could take him in for questioning,”

“I’ll go get the doctor,” Aizawa mumbles awkwardly before exiting.

“What about Deku?” Yuna asks quietly, watching Hitoshi’s thumb move back and forth. Both their hands are rough against each other.

“S’fine,” He mumbles back, sighing heavily. “…I can’t believe he left you on your own. Rookie move,”

“I told him he could. I could handle it. I-I did handle it,”

“You call almost dying, handling it?” Hitoshi mumbles heatedly.

Yuna quiets and stares at their hands again. She hears him sigh deeply, before pulling her face towards him and resting his forehead against hers.

“…I thought you were dead. Deku is so dramatic. He found me helping rescue people, and he was covered in blood... and... I just..” His voice trailed off. Yuna watched the way his jaw tensed. Her husband hardly got emotional. Placing a small ghost of a kiss on his lips, she pulled back and smiled at him.

“But I’m okay,”

“You had a broken kneecap, broken elbow, fractured wrist, punctured lung-” Hitoshi starts, mildly irritated.

“But I’m okay!” Yuna says, giving him a radiant smile.

“Yeah but if Rescue girl wasn’t around, you would be dead!” Hitoshi argues, a slight frown on his face.

“But…I’m okay!” She says again, just as cheery. The doctor walks in at that moment, and Hitoshi huffs dramatically as his final word.

The doctor goes over some medications and recommended check-ups for the future. It isn’t very long in till Yuna is dismissed from the hospital, and back to her normal hero grind with her (sometimes dramatic) husband.

She leaves a cute pink card in the Recovery Girls mailbox with her thanks.

* * *

“Is it over yet?” Her monotone husband grumbled beside her. They stood at a bar top, their school friends gathered around, celebrating. Deku and Uraraka had finally tied the knot earlier that day, and the whole graduation class came to celebrate.

Including Bakugo.

“Not quite my love,” Yuna whispers back to him. His attention is stolen away by Denki again, and Yuna is left to people watch all her favorite childhood friends. Everyone dressed to impress for tonight, and while admiring how beautiful all her friends were in their tight dresses…Yuna felt like she was in last place.

After graduation, everyone went their separate ways. Joining Hero Agencies and eventually making their own. While they kept in touch and set up occasional parties to catch up with each other, Yuna felt left in the wind. Her friends have only gotten more attractive with age. She, on the other hand, felt like she was gaining weight like a monster…and not in the right places either.

“Helloooooo~” Mina waved a pink hand in the font of Yuna’s face. “…You are spacing out silly! Wake up!”

“Sorry sorry!” Yuna laughed, rubbing the back of her neck. “…Just thinking too much,”

“mhm mhm…” Mina mumbles, alien eyes squinting suspiciously at her. “…You need another drink. And to come dance!!” Mina tugs on her arm, and Yuna feels the anxiety skyrocket in her chest. Mina is one of the most gorgeous women she has ever met. Pink was really her color, and her dancing hobby only served to make her toned in all the right places. She felt like an ogre next to her.

“No thanks Mina, I don’t wanna dance right now…” Yuna tries to laugh it off, glancing off on to the dance floor where she can see all the other girls in class rocking to the beat. Slits in their dresses showing their perfectly curved thighs, and small waists moving in sync with the music. The guys tried to be casual, but they were are looking. The only exception being Deku, who was proudly and loudly dancing with the love of his life to the best of the music. Tenya right by them, having a blast.

“You’re a downer, come on! You look so bored!” Mina pushes, not sensing the discomfort. The lights in the room start to flicker. Yuna feels like a teenager again. Embarrassed.

“I said no Mina!” Yuna snaps, ripping her arm from her friend’s hands. One of the lightbulbs from the other side of the bar shatters, the light source zooming across the bar into Yuna’s chest. The bar patrons barely notice, some laughing it off. Yuna glows very subtly now, just barely able to register to the human eye. Denki is quick to lay one hand on her shoulder and absorb the electricity out of her. He snaps his fingers and disperses the energy with a wide smile.

“Hey hey hey, let us just start with another drink. Right Mina?” The alien woman looks mildly confused, but quickly agrees and smiles brightly again.

“Sorry Yuna! I didn’t mean to push so much. I’ll get ya another drink, okay girly?”

“Y-yeah, sorry,” Yuna quickly states. As Mina walks away, Hitoshi runs a hand along his wife’s back. She quickly remembers her dress is backless when he traces smoothing circles against her spine and she backs away from his hand.

A cloud hangs in her mind.

“You sure it isn’t over yet?” Hitoshi whispers down into her ear. Yuna knows he means it as a joke to calm her nerves, but all she feels is resentment and an anger bubble in her chest.

“No. It isn’t.” is her tight reply. He senses the anger behind it. He is not as oblivious as she would like him to be. The way her arms are wrapped around herself. The way her eyes lingers on the other women. Her bottom lip red and plump from over chewing it. Admittingly, she has gained some weight since their school days- but she is still gorgeous. Still moves faster than he can. Still pummels every villain that stands against her. The smile that lit her face when they eat out at a restaurant, after a hard day of work, is adorable. She deserves it.

“You doing okay there kitten?” Hitoshi bends down to whisper into her ear. Her ears instantly turn red from the pet name, and she pouts in response.

“I’m fine,” His quirk activates instantly. He knows she is going to complain later but letting her stand there and tear herself down isn’t something he is going to stand for. Wedding or no wedding. They’ve been here long enough to not be rude.

“When I say ‘okay, we are gonna head out’, you’re going to smile, say goodbye, and wave goodbye to everyone, as you follow me out to the car,” His voice is low and demanding In her ear. Yuna feels the sensation take over, like cold water flushing through her veins.

“You guys okay?” Denki asks, back with the drinks.

“yeah, bro. I think it's time,” Hitoshi sighs, rubbing the back of his neck. “…We both had a long day yesterday and had to get up early today for the wedding... Okay? We are gonna head out,”

“Oh okay, well be safe! I’ll let Deku known what’s up,” Denki smiles, giving a small wave. 

“Goodbye,” Yuna says lightly, though the motion of her hand waving is robotic. They make their way out of the bar slowly, some suspicion rising from their fellow heroes during their goodbyes. No one says anything. When they cross the intersection to their car, Hitoshi lets her come back.  
  
“Really Toshi? Was that necessary??” Yuna comes out arguing, warmth spreading through her veins as the mind control vanishes. Hitoshi leans against the car, watching her as she walks the rest of the way to him.

“We both wanted to leave, you were just being stubborn,”

“I wanted to stay longer! It’s their wedding!”

“Why?” Hitoshi tilts his head, looking bored. “So, you can put your self down some more and go on another ‘diet’ for a while, in till you break down and eat again- only to feel like more shit?”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” Yuna huffs, folding her arms across her chest. She is biting her lip more harshly this time, and Hitoshi can see the sore forming.

“You’re right. We have only been married for years, dated for years before that, and I don’t buy all the diet food that inevitably ends up in the trash every couple months,” He can tell he struck a nerve when she stares off in the distance and grits her teeth.

“Are you gonna move out of the way so I can get in the car then?” is her tight reply.

“Maybe,” Hitoshi responds quietly. He reaches over to grip her chin and pull her lip out from her teeth. “…stop chewing on your lip. I don’t wanna hear complaining later when I’m kissing you because you wanted to gnaw yourself to death,”

“Who said you’ll get to kiss me later?” Yuna snaps back but leans into his hand as he palms her cheek. He knows she is stubborn. He loves her for it. Hitoshi leans in and ghosts his lips across her own.

“I always get to kiss my kitten later,” He pulls away before she can reach his lips and walk over to the driver’s side. He smiles at the way she huffs.

The car ride home is quiet.

* * *

“Finally!” Toshi signs, pulling his purple tie away from his neck as he falls backward onto the bed. He runs his hands across his face and into his hair, ruffling the soft lavender locks. “…So glad to be home,”

“You act like we haven’t been home in weeks,” Yuna laughs quietly, going to their closet and taking off her heels. She sighs contently when her feet touch their plush carpet.

“I hate getting dressed up,”

“It’s a tie, not a chain,”

“Same thing,”

Yuna rolls her eyes at her husband. She begins the struggle of trying to get her tights off without ripping them… but fails almost instantly. The rip echoes through their bedroom, and he hears her sign softly.

“They make those things out of the thinnest material possible, so you have to rip them and buy more. You know that right?”

“Yes, Toshi,”

“I mean it's more fun if you let _me_ rip them off of you, but you know… whatever,” his hands go behind his head and watch her continue to undress. “…I guess I can’t really complain watching you do it either,”

“Stop it, you perv,” She laughs awkwardly, walking into the closet and out of his view. The walk-in closet was big, and she had plenty of room to turn and twist as needed. Hitoshi sits up and walks over to the closet, leaning against the doorway. “…you really committed to watching me make a fool of myself tonight huh?” Yuna comments and she struggles to get the zipper on the side of her hip.

“You are thinking too much. As per usual,” Toshi states, walking over to move her hands out of the way and unzip her dress for her.

“I can do it, I don’t need your help. Go change your own clothes,” Yuna argues, a blush appearing on her face. She grips her dress to keep him from unzipping.

“I’ve seen you naked a million times, and I’ve literally kissed every single part of your body from head to toe. Why are you acting like some sort of shy school girl?”

“I just…I-” Yuna starts, eyes watering as she looks at everything but her husband. Hitoshi grips her chin and brings her to look at him. He sees the tears threatening to spill, and sighs heavily. “…Hitoshi listen-“

“When will you stop comparing yourself to every woman you see?” Yuna quiets, chewing on her lip. She looks to the side of his face instead of making eye contact.

“I’ve gained a lot of weight since I was in the hospital is all…I’m embarrassed Toshi,”

“We literally had sex not even two days ago. Whatever weight you are exaggerating, I’ve seen, and I thoroughly enjoyed. Do you need a redo? I will be happy to tie you to the bed again and-“

“Toshi!” Yuna yelled, letting go of the dress as her face turned bright red to the tips of her ears. “…just hurry up,” He chuckles in response, unzipping the dress and watching the fabric pool at her feet. She steps out of it and begins to take off her bra and panties.

“This is happening fast. I like it,” Toshi mumbles, placing his hands on her hips.

“Let go, you pervert. I’m getting in the shower,”

“Oh? Are we taking a shower first?”

“No Toshi!” Yuna laughs brightly, and he takes the opportunity to swallow her laugh in a deep kiss. His hands travel down and grab full handfuls of her backside. She squeals in his mouth.

“Really Toshi?”

“hmm?” He mumbles against her lips, his purple bedroom eyes stealing her breath away.

“Right now?” Coldwater rushes through her veins, while purple fogged over her vision.

“Yes Kitten. How about you walk to the bed?” Hitoshi watches his wife do as he says. When her knees hit the mattress, he watches the way her thighs jiggle. “…now crawl onto the bed, on your hands and knees,”

Yuna does as she is told. When she feels a sharp slap against her backside, she is in control again. She turns her head back to see Toshi getting undressed, his hand rubbing the spot he slapped her. He swats her again.

“Toshi!” Yuna yelps, a small warmth starting in her abdomen. She hears him lets out a small laugh, before she feels him climb onto the bed behind her.

 **“You’re lucky you’re so cute,”** Toshi whispers warmly in her ear, before kissing the top of it and traveling down her neck. Yuna moans in response, pushing her ass back against him. 

Toshi is an expert when it comes to her body. He knows every curve, every sweet spot. How to pull a long-drawn-out moan from her, and how to get the quick gasps of pleasure. His hands roam and squeeze over her body, leaving her a stuttering mess. He pinches at her nipples, palms the heaviness of her breasts, grinds his cock into her plush set of cheeks. Yuna is always so easily worked up into a frenzy, and he lives for it. When he finally slips a single-digit through her folds, he grins widely into her shoulder at the overwhelming wetness.

“T-Toshi…” Yuna moans, biting her lip. A swift smack rings through the bedroom, and she immediately cries out into the pillow her face is now shoved in.

“That isn’t my name right now. You know better, my lovely kitten. Are you trying to make me upset?” The sting on her buttock makes her abdomen clench in excitement. She shakes her head against the pillow. “…Use your words my love,”

“No M-master, I don’t want you to be upset with me…” Yuna whines, tears threatening her eyes. She is overwhelmed already, her earlier feelings trying to claw their way out. Hitoshi notices immediately, palming the red mark on her cheek and rubbing it slowly. He gives light kisses against her ass, following up her spine slowly till he reaches the shell of her ear.

“Calm down, kitten. I am not mad. Just remember the rules, okay? Master is going to take good care of you. Roll over and let me see that pretty, pink pussy of mine,” His voice is deep and hypnotic. Even as her face flushes, she happily complies with his command. When she looks into the eyes of her Master, she immediately calms. A deep breath she did not know she was holding releases.

“Feeling better?” Hitoshi asks, palming the side of her breast and leaning down to slowly encase the nipple in his warm mouth. He rolls it over his tongue, sucking and pulling the nipple upward, before releasing. He marvels at the way it hardens more when he blows on it, cooling the saliva he left behind. Yuna whimpers under him.

“Yes, S-sir,” Yuna eyes his lips in interest.

“Would you like a kiss?”

“Yes sir…”

When he leans in to take her lips, he barely hovers over her. She can feel his breath against her lips, just barely ghosting. Impatient, she grabs his face, kissing him harshly and swallowing his groan. Hitoshi grinds against her, deepening the kiss. When she rakes her nails through his hair, he tugs her head back by her hair. Admiring the way her face is flushed and her lips swollen. He noses her head up, so he can take advantage of her neck, slowly leaving sloppy open butterfly kisses where he goes. He sucks harshly against her collarbone, a weak spot, and his dick pulses at the sound she releases. Hitoshi continues his worship downwards to her chest, shoving his face between them. He nips hard at the sides, and Yuna tugs at his lavender hair in response.

“God, you’re so perfect,” His voice is low and husky. “…big tits. Fat ass. Thick thighs. pudgy belly. Fuck,” He grabs and pulls at every section of her body, his arousal obvious against her folds. He spends a long time leaving sloppy kisses everywhere he goes. By the time he gets done, Yuna is a needy sobbing mess. She begs for attention where she needs it. The claws mark left on his arms and back burn slightly, but Hitoshi takes pride in them.

“Master please,” Yuna begs, grinding against his dick. She can feel her wetness getting everywhere. The way he twitches against her.

“Such a needy kitten tonight,” Hitoshi slowly grinds between her folds, rubbing against the top of her slit roughly before sliding back. He watches her face contort, and her hands fist against the pillow behind her head. **“…I want to watch my Kitten fall apart**. Beg for her Master’s milk. Watch the way her _pretty pussy_ _devours_ my cock,” Yuna is loud and responsive, eyes glued between their hips.

“Please please please Master, I can’t take anymore please,” Yuna chants like a prayer. Hitoshi grabs at her throat, squeezing the sides. A loud groan escapes him when he feels her twitch against his cock. He leans down to give a slow kiss and surprises her by entering her tight pussy slowly.

“Such a good kitten…taking my cock so well and deep,” He mutters against her lips, watching her glazed eyes and open mouth. He pulls away and loosens his grip slightly on her neck. When a loud gasp escapes her, he plunges fingers into her mouth with his other hand. He rocks against her hips slowly, grinding deep before pulling out again. He can feel her slickness dripping down his balls.

“fuck you’re so good, aren’t you? Masters perfect little kitten?” Yuna sucks on his fingers almost violently, moaning continuously. He releases her throat and pulls his fingers out of her wet mouth. Pulling at her knees, Hitoshi moves them against her shoulders and shudders at how deep he reaches now. The rhythm is still impossibly slow, and Yuna claws at his arms.

“Please Master _please_ , I’m so full. I-I can’t take it anymore, _please_ ,”

“Too bad Kitten,” Hitoshi mutters, placing kisses against one of her knees. “You don’t make the rules here. I do. You’re going to take my cock slow and steady. Then you’re going to cum. You understand me?”

“Master I-” A loud slap echoed in the room as her cheek burns, followed by a brutal deep thrust that has her choking on her own moans.

“ _Do you understand me?_ ” Hitoshi demands again, grasping her chin and forcing her to look at him.

“Yes sir,” Yuna mutters quietly, a hard clench in her abdomen bringing her close to orgasming. Hitoshi leans away again, balancing his hands on the back of her knees and watching the way his cock disappears, then reappears, glistening and soaked. Yuna grips at his wrists, watching the same scene with loud interest.

“Look at my pretty pink pussy. Swollen and wet. Thighs jiggling every time I go in, stomach bouncing. Fuck, look at you, Kitten. Stuffed with my cock. You’re perfect, kitten. _So. Fucking. Perfect.”_ Yuna is sobbing now, unable to fight back the tension in her. She can feel the string ready to snap.

“I’m gonna cum please Master, I-“

“Then cum Kitten,” Hitoshi moans, grinding hard deep inside her. His pace doesn’t change. Still slow and deep. He feels her clenched him tightly and knows she is falling on the edge. He grips her hips and starts slamming hard into her at the start of her orgasm. He watches the way her tits bounce wildly at the thrust and he feels himself coming apart at the seams. “ _fuck fuck fuck_ , look at you, fuck, you’re mine!”

“Hitoshi!” Yuna cries as she cums, raking her nails down his arms. Her legs shake and her toes curl almost painfully. The rush of warmth inside her lets her know he finished as well, and she grabs him by his face and pulls him down for a kiss. Hitoshi moans loudly against her lips, his eyes rolling as his thrusts stutters and he buries his face in her neck. They both gasp quietly, catching their breath.

Yuna traces small designs on his back, smiling contently. She runs a hand through his hand, scratching just by his ears. A heavy sigh is heard against her neck. Eventually he lifts himself off of her, pulling the drawer from the nightstand and taking out wet wipes. He begins by cleaning her up, resting the cold wipes against her clit for several seconds.

“Thank you,” Yuna says quietly, face soft and gentle. Hitoshi bends down to claim a chaste kiss, kissing her forehead after.

“Always,” is the simple reply. Yuna grabs a wipe herself, sitting up and palming his still hard penis with it.

“You made a mess,” She mutters, a small smile on her face.

“ _I made a mess?_ ”


	4. Aizawa Shouta | Cleanliness**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Response to this ask: "Can you do some Aizawa thirst? more chubby oc/reader would be loved too plz. Thanks !!" -anon

**Aizawa Shouta [Cleanliness]**

“Hello?” A tired voice calls into the apartment. Eraserhead had finally gotten home, heavy bags lining the bottom rim of his eyes. Work had been difficult. It always is. On the bright side, he could come home early to his wonderful wife today…that is not a normal treat he can give. 

“Kitten?” His voice called out again, removing his jacket and capture weapon to hang on the hook in the living room. The common area seemed quiet, but that wasn’t the disturbing part. How clean it was, is what bothered him. 

“Mow!” A tabby cat stretched on top of the freshly vacuumed sofa, pawing a single front leg at his owner. 

“Wrong kitten,” Aizawa mumbles quietly, petting his cat from head to tail. 

Abandoning the adorable fluff ball, he leisurely walks towards the bedroom. Along the way, he checks her office and finds it in an equally clean state. His black eyes hover over the ripped art canvas in the corner, before closing the door and continuing to his bedroom. Along the way he notices they dusted even the tops of the paintings hanging in the hallway. The pleasant feeling of mopped wooden floors under his feet. 

She was most definitely in a mood today. 

Opening their bedroom door, his feet met plush carpet, and he eyes the well-made bed. Black pillows fluffy and wrinkle-free, plush grey comforter neatly tucked into the sides of the bed. A single all-white cat lifts its head to meet their master. Aizawa paces to pet the cat before it demands his presence, and notes the dusted dressers, wiped mirror and spotless tv hanging on the wall. Even the plants by the window are seemingly spotless, and the teacher sighs heavily at the implications. 

His precious wife is bored, lonely, or upset. Possibly all three. 

Walking over to the bathroom door, he can hear the soft mumbles from his wife. Soft music is playing. Occasionally splashes. He quickly turns the knob, unlocked, and steps inside. 

“Shouta!” A voice calls, splashes loudly echoing as she pulls her legs to her chest. “What are you doing here?”

“I live here,” is his monotone response. “…with my wife Yuna. Or I thought we did… I don’t remember the place being so spotless,” Yuna laughs in response, wrapping her chubby arms around her knees. 

“Yeah! I just started cleaning the kitchen and just ended up…doing the entire apartment. You’re home early, though! Peaceful day for the hero stuff?” Aizawa watches the way she tenses as he draws near, hunching down to balance on his ankles as he sticks a hand into the bathwater. It’s lukewarm. 

“mhm. Your water is almost cold. How long you been in the bath?”

“I dunno. I’m done, lemme get dressed and we can start dinner,” Yuna mumbles. She watches intently as her husband’s hand gently runs up her skin and knee, stopping at the large bruise present on her thigh. 

“What did you do to your leg?” Aizawa grumbles, eyes the way the yellow and blue swirl together into purple. 

“It was just an accident at the store, no biggie,” Yuna swats away her husband’s hand, laughing it off. “…Why don’t you go start us some water boiling? I’ll be ready in a jiffy!” 

“Because I’m in the middle of a conversation. What did you do at the store? Trip and fall?”

“I ran into a cart by accident! It’s not a big deal, Shouta, honestly,” 

“Why did you run into a cart?”

“Because I was clumsy!”

“You’ve never been clumsy a day in your life,” Aizawa dead-pans. His wife refuses to meet his eyes, Standing back up, he offers a hand to his wife. 

“I can get ready just fine Shouta…” Aizawa stands still, continuing to stare down at his wife. When she relents and grabs his hand, he hoists her up out of the bath and on to the bath rug with him. Grabbing the towel off the wall, he dries Yuna. 

“Shouta this isn’t necessary, really,” Yuna mumbles embarrassed, making swipes to grab the towel. Aizawa takes special care, lifting her breasts and drying under each one before continuing on. He does the same with her cheeks, before dipping between her legs. “…Shouta-”

“Be quiet Kitten,” comes his monotone response. Yuna watches his face as he works, focused, and thoughtful. Any arguments she planned, die out, and she submits quietly. Comfortably. 

When he moves to dry her hair, she welcomes the pressure he applies, massaging right by her ears and the base of her skull. The plush of the towel wraps around her body afterward, and she hears Aizawa pick up her brush and comb. The hero begins gently brushing through, switching to the comb when he hits a tangle. A quiet melody plays around them. A soft kiss is pressed against her neck, and she hums quietly. When she hears the brush clink against the ceramic sink, she knows he is done. 

“Kitten?” Aizawa’s voice in her ears. She turns to meet him with glazed eyes and he uses a finger to tilt her chin upwards to him. He places a soft kiss on her lips, another on her forehead. “…Let’s go get you dressed,”

Yuna nods in response, following him out into their bedroom. She takes a seat at the edge of the bed as he paces over to their dresser. A white ball of fur crawls into her lap and meows loudly. She giggles, affectionately petting her feline friend. When Aizawa returns he picks up the cat and places them back on the bed, Unwrapping the towel until it pools around her waist.

“Hands up Kitten,” Aizawa whispers, enjoying the way she does so without resistance. He places one of his oversized black shirts on her. She looks back up at him with a look of pure adoration and he can’t help himself from giving another soft kiss to her lips. “…Let’s go make some food,”

The way she tenses her lips doesn’t go unnoticed.

Yuna follows him quietly through the hall, stopping to pet their cat on top of the sofa still, before entering the kitchen behind him. While her husband gathers ingredients from the fridge, she grabs a pot from the lower cabinet to fill with water and place it on the stove. When she turns around, there is a glass of strawberry milk in front of her face… in her favorite Sailor Moon glass. Her lips scrunch together, and when she opens her mouth to say something she is quickly cut off.

“Drink it,” Aizawa leaves no room for argument. She nods and sips on her milk. With every sip, she rocks on the balls of her feet more and more- in till a brighter expression rests on her face. The milk almost gone, she helps prep the vegetables with Aizawa. A soft hum echoes in the kitchen.

It isn’t long before all the veggies and meat and sauteing in a pan, noodles not far behind in the pot on the stove. Aizawa sits on a barstool off to the side, absently mildly on his phone as Yuna tosses the food together. When she places a plate in front of him, he looks up to see a bright smile on her face. They eat in silence, comfortable and necessary. Aizawa watches closely the way she cleans up, rinsing dishes off, and beginning to clean them to put in the drying rack. The hero gets up to help by drying, ready to approach the conversation again.

“Do you wanna talk about what happened to your leg now?” Yuna keeps humming for a moment, handing him the cutting board to dry off.

“It’s not a big deal, someone just ran into me at the grocery store,” Yuna sighs.

“By accident?” He pushes

“Maybe? I don’t know…”

“Did they apologize at least?” The way she pulls her lip into her mouth harshly makes him think otherwise.

“Yeah… technically,” Yuna mutters, handing him a plate. “…She said it’s hard not to run into my thighs when they are so out and about. Maybe I should try taking up less space,” Aizawa hums in response, narrowing his eyes at the plate he is drying.

“Was she with anyone?”

“Yeah her boyfriend or husband…I don’t know,” Yuna hands him a cup.

“Prolly just mad her husband was thinking about being between your thighs,” He says casually, reaching out to catch the cup she was washing before it broke against the sink. Her face is bright red and it pleases him immensely.

“Shouta! No he wasn’t! That’s ridiculous,” She mutters.

“Were you wearing those jean shorts I got you again?” Her ears turn red, and he smirks when she refuses to meet his eye.

“That doesn’t matter Shouta,” Yuna turns off the sink and dries her hands on the towel hanging in the oven door. The hero’s eyes are immediately drawn to the way his shirt rides up on her, peaking the very bottom of her cheeks underneath. “…accident or not, it’s just a bruise. It’s fine,”

“Mmm,” Aizawa replies, putting away the cups. “…fine enough to clean the whole place spotless and sulk in the tub,”

“I wasn’t sulking!” Yuna huffed, looking down at her hands as they played with the bottom of her shirt. “…I just…she’s right. I need to lose weight Sho…I’ve gained a lot of weight since we met,”

“Why does that matter? Are you feeling okay? Healthy? Happy?” is his sharp reply. He leans against the counter and watches her hands.

“Yeah, but-”

“Why does it matter?” She huffs in response to him. He eyes the way she pulls at his shirt, a peek of the valley between her legs shows and he feels his patience thinning. “…But what?”

“…what if I’m getting too fat and you just don’t wanna hurt my feelings?” Yuna is biting her lip, staring at her hands with teary eyes.

“Look at me Kitten,” When her eyes meet Aizawa’s she can see the anger in them, but it doesn’t lead into his voice. “…Go to the bedroom,” Her eyes widen, a rush flooding downwards into her legs.

“But-”

“Are you back talking to me? I work all day, excited to come home to my sweet Kitten. Are you going to be a bratty Kitten now?” He narrows his eyes when she opens her mouth. Deciding against it, Yuna quickly walks to the bedroom and kneels against the plush carpet, facing the side of the bed.

Aizawa takes his time getting back to the bedroom. Doube checking all the locks, filling up the cat bowls, and refreshing their water. He turns off all the lights. Slowly walking through the hall and closing any doors that were left open that day. When he finally reaches the bedroom, he opens the door and spots his Kitten kneeling in front of his side of the bed. Her eyes move to look at him from just over the top of the comforter.

“Eyes to the floor Kitten, you know better,” his deep voice echoes in her ears, and he catches the slight huff from her.

Walking to the dresser, he opens the top drawer. Inside is neatly folded all of their socks and unmentionables, but also a small plastic box placed near the front. Taking off the lid, he grabs at the black collar, the small bell at the front chiming quietly. Aizawa takes his time walking back over to his wife, barely brushing a hand against her skin when he moves her hair to the side. The dainty collar is stretched out in front of her. He moves the collar up and down on purpose so the chimes echo. Her toes behind her wiggle in anticipation. Finally clasping it around her neck, he pulls her hair out from under it and lets it fall against her shoulders. Fingers briefing skim her arms before moving away.

“Arms up Kitten,” He demands, reaching down to pull his t-shirt off of her. She shivers, he notices. He throws the shirt on the floor without regard.

Yuna sighs when she feels his fingers comb through her hair, slowly gathering all of it and putting it in a high ponytail. Pulling the drawer out next to them from the side table, he takes out a black headband with lacy black cat ears on it. The band smooths back her bands and stray hairs, placing perfect on the top of her head. From the same drawer, he pulls out a small egg with a controller, an anal plug with a long black tail attached, and a bottle of lube.

“Ass up on the bed, Kitten,” Aizawa demands. He watches her scramble quickly, a slight smile on his lips. Pulling a cheek to the side, he slowly slides a finger between her lips, past her taint, and tapping once against her puckered hole. She was already wet and dripping. As expected, his wife has always let her imagination run wild before he even touches her. Placing a generous amount of lube against her ass and on the plug, he slowly pushes the plug against her hole and backs off- repeatedly, until the plug goes in with limited resistances. The hero enjoys watches her hands clutch at the sheets, shaking moans leaving her in long notes. A quick slap to her cheek echoes in the room.

“Be quiet. I don’t want to hear anything from you,” Aizawa states, rubbing the red mark in slow circles he left behind. Yuna immediately quiets but pushes her ass against his hand.

Grabbing the egg, he slowly pushes it past her folds, rubbing it against her clit before pushing it in and depositing it right against her g-spot. He catches the slight whimper she gives and rewards her with a harsh smack to the other cheek.   
“I told you to be quiet. Now stand at the front of the bed,” When Yuna looks back at him, slightly confused, he raises an eyebrow in response. She hurries off the bed and does as she is told. Arms behind her back, with a hand on each elbow, she watches him shred his clothes. When he is full nude, the sounds trying to escape her are hard to contain. He is standing at full attention.

Grabbing the remote, Aizawa crawls onto the bed and sits up against the headboard, his legs folded in front of him. He watches her intensely. While he would normally order her to stand still, tonight he would not be doing so. Instead, he lets her lean from leg to leg, rocking back and forth on her heels, and even slowly sway from side to side. Tonight was about her watching him. Click the first button on the controller. The effects were immediate. His wife jumped from the sensation. He groaned loudly, on purpose, at the way her thighs, belly, and breast jiggled. Palming his erection, he pumped slowly at a relaxed pace.

Yuna bit her lip in frustration, watching her husband please himself.

“Turn around,” Aizawa’s voice cut through her thoughts. “…and jump,” She did as she was told, listening with fast heartbeats at his loud moans. “…jump again, bend over and pull your cheeks apart,” Yuna can hear the sounds of his pumping. A soft click is heard and the vibrating of her egg jumps considerably.

“I can see you quivering from here. Such a good Kitten,” Aizawa moans. “…turn back around. I want you to play with one nipple softly, and pinch the other one hard,”

“Dadd-” Yuna begins. She pauses when he immediately stops pumping himself.

“Do you want me to stop what we are doing and go to bed?”

“No!” Yuna practically cries.

“Then be quiet. This is your last warning. Now do what you were told,”

Yuna beings rubbing her nipples, swaying side to side on her legs to try to relieve the ache growing too strong in her abdomen. She listens to her husband get more unrestrained, groaning out praises.

“Look how beautiful you are. Teasing yourself for me. Getting me all worked up. You know I love my Kitten’s body. From the top of her ears, to that pretty pink pussy, to the bottom of her toes…you’re all mine Kitten,” Yuna watches him pause and fist his cock harshly, a whimper dying on her tongue. Aizawa turns the egg to the last setting, and Yuna falls apart. Her hands fly out to steady herself on the edge of the bed. Blankets fisted in her hands. She bites her lip to keep from moaning, but faint sounds are still echoing in her throat.

“Look at my sweet Kitten, trembling with me….such a good girl. Being quiet. Look at me,” Yuna matches Aizawa’s half-lidded eyes, excitement clenching her abdomen harshly. “…What does my cock do when I want my Kitten?” Yuna whimpers loudly, looking down at his fist choking his cock.

“I-its get hard and big… and fat. Daddy gets so so fats sometimes…” Yuna mutters, the egg quickly pushing her towards an orgasm.

“Do I look like I want my Kitten right now?” Aizawa’s voice is low and husky.

“Yes! Yes yes yes” She chants. When the edge of her orgasm surfaces, the egg dies. Keeping her from falling. “…no,” Yuna whispers quietly.

“Come here and climb in my lap Kitten,”

Yuna stumbles, her legs jelly, but she crawls towards her husband and straddles his lap. A shiver runs down her spine a finger slides into her, pulling the string to dislodge the egg. He gently tosses the egg to the floor, positioning her over him. He teases her then, slowly pushing his head in only to pull it out again. Yuna comes apart, begging and pleading above him.

“I love the way your entire body jiggles. It moves and ripples from the smallest thrust of my hips. My kitten is so perfect… You still think I don’t love your body?”

“No daddy!” Yuna practically yells, pushing down on to him. He holds her hips steady in place.

“Are you sure? If you think I don’t want to fuck your brains out just because of some weight, I’ll be happy to clean up and head to bed…”

“Nono! Please i’m sorry Shouta, please fuck me,” A loud smack echoes through the room, forcing her to shove her breasts against his face. Aizawa captures a nipple in his mouth, scraping his teeth against it. He lets go of it with a loud plop.

“Excuse me? Would you like to try that again?”

“Please Daddy! I’m sorry I doubted you… Please fuck me, I’ll be good…” Yuna whimpers into his ear. He knew when she grabbed a handful of his hair it did him in.

A harsh grip on her hips, he slammed himself into her. She pulled at his hair and he lost control, repeatedly slamming himself up into her. Her cries of pleasure were louder than they had been for a while…he enjoyed every second. A hand quickly found itself around her throat, and he angled her down to look at him. Every thrust he squeezed hard and eased off in till she was chanting and her eyes rolled back.

“Your completely fucking mine. No matter how much weight you gain. You understand me?” Yuna nods her head, grinding back against each thrust.

“I’m yours i’m yours please dont stop,”

“Then cum,” Her eyes widened, locking with his. They were nose to nose. The intensity rushed like electricity through her veins. “…If you don’t, you won’t get too for a week,”  
He never let her cum this early.

A flash of a moment passed, and she gripped at his hair harshly, tugging it to the side as she came hard on his cock. Aizawa never stopped, even as she twitched. When she started chanting ‘please’ into his ear, he came deep inside her. Yuna felt the warmth shoot, his cock tense, and release. When he finally stopped thrusting, she rested her head against his shoulder, puffing. Time moved on. His slender fingers began running down the length of her spine, before both hands clasped together and settle on the top of her butt.

A quiet spread between them, as she felt him slowly go flaccid inside her. When she began to feel her eyes close, she figured it was time to clean up.

“Sho?” Yuna whispered, finally lifting her head up.

She was met with a sleeping face


	5. Izuku Midoriya [Deku] | Jealousy**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Response to an ask on tumblr: "Deku please Deku please!! Hardly anyone writes Deku i don't know why... just cause he is cute don't mean he aint gettin none!! wtf?? LOL thank" -- anon
> 
> Most of the asks on Tumblr I write quickly and don't edit; so I apologize if there are mistakes. I plan to edit them eventually lol

**Deku [Izuku Midoriya] | Jealousy**

"Deku... please," Yuna whines, her legs quivering against his shoulders.

"I want another one Princess, you got me so worked up earlier...take your punishment like a good girl, okay?" Deku hums, licking all the way up to her clit before sucking harshly against her. Her legs jolt against his shoulder, finger tangled and tugging harshly at his hair. Whines continue to leave her throat as he pushes her towards her third orgasm of the night.

No one ever pictures Deku as someone who is dominant in the bedroom. Their fellow U.A alums always poke fun at her, asking if he cries when she tops him.

The reality is Deku is a monster in the bedroom.

He never seems satisfied with the never of times she finishes. Always pushing her for another one, louder, stronger, more passionate than the last. Yuna isn't complaining that her husband will eat her out for hours if she let him... but she wants to please him too.

"Please Deku! I don't want it anymore. I wanna cum on your cock please," She cries. Yuna knows he has a weak spot for when she is vulgar and unrestrained. It almost edges him on. Like giving him permission to let loose instead of holding back.

"You don't deserve my cock Princess," Deku hum confidently, plunging two fingers and curling them inside her wet cavern. "...you went too far today, and now I'm getting even,"

"I didn't mean too daddy, please!" She whimpers, throwing her head back as a harsh orgasm rips through her, screaming his name like a chant to a god. Deku cleans up with his tongue, going painstakingly slow up and down her lips. He waits a moment before sucking harshly on her clit, humming to vibrate it. Her hips come off the bed, clawing at his shoulders. He lets up with a loud pop, resting his cheek against her thigh as he using a finger to tease her clit.

"You knew exactly what you were doing princess...flirting with Kaachan like that. Laughing so beautifully, smacking his arm. You looked like you wanted him. Cheeks flushed. I have to remind you that you belong to me. Or do you?" Deku teases, plunging fingers back in and thrusting wildly. Yuna grabs at his hair, begging to god for relief.

"IM YOURS IM YOURS, PLEASE DADDY" She calls out, tears in her eyes. The next orgasm barrels through her fast, squirting all over the sheets as Deku continuously rubs harshly at her clit.

When she catches her breath and looks down at him, she spots a wide happy grin on his face. His eyes shine so brightly. He kisses the inside of each thigh.

"You really are all mine... Let's go again!"


	6. Keigo Takami (Hawks) | B&E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Response to an ask on tumblr for "Hawks/Dabi stuff?"  
> -My first idea was angst. 
> 
> No smut, just Dabi being a villain.

**Keigo Takami (Hawks) | B &E**

"Hawks?" Yuna called down the dark hallway of their apartment. It was past midnight when she heard the door slam. She turned off all the lights before heading to the bedroom, so she waited for him to flick on the kitchen like he always does.

The lights never came on.

"Hawks!" Yuna yelled again, backing back into their bedroom doorway. The tv was on behind her, but the lights were out. She was on her way to dreaming when the sound startled her awake. Hawks said he'd be late tonight, usually, that meant more in the two to three a.m range. "...Keigo?"

A blue flame erupted in midair at the end of the dark hall. It moved and illuminated a face. She recognized the staples first.

"Hmmm. Didn't know Hawks had a little birdie," Dabi's low voice sent chills down her neck. "...does he let you out to play?"

Immediately Yuna slams the door shut. The laughing on the other side didn't distract her. Immediately latching the several locks on their bedroom door, Hawks voice flowed into her mind. Step by step.

Lock the door, brace the door, contact help.

When she begins dragging their dresser towards the door, she hears the first step on their wooden floors. Her heart is hammering against her ribcage.

Stay calm, his voice whispers in her mind.

_Her mother said to be careful dating heros_.

"Left you all alone did he?" Dabi's voice mocks her. "...must not care for you _that_ much then,"

Her eyes land on the cellphone on the bed. She rushes to grab it, yanking the charger out of the wall her nightstand. The doorknob starts to jostle, and she heads into the bathroom.

"A locked door? How cute," his baritone breaks into her mind. Her hands begin to shake.

_Stay focused_.

When the pounding starts, she grabs at the tile on the floor. Underneath is a button, and when she presses it a crawl space opens up in the wall. It's small. Its terrifying. Gathering her courage, she replaces the tile and climbs in. Plugging in her charger, she squishes herself against the wall inside. After a moment the door to the crawl space begins to lower again, just as a loud crash sounds off in the bedroom. Quickly she types on her phone, texting her long time boyfriend with fear choking her.

> **Yuna +186539378262**

> -Dabi is in the apartment. I'm in the cage. I texted the numbers you gave me.

> -I love you always

A blast sounds off in the apartment, followed by more crashing and tearing. He must be looking for her. Clutching the phone to her chest, she rests head against her knees. The bright flash on her screen gives her hope.

> **MyFavBirdman +186538303837**

> -Stay quiet. I'm coming.
> 
> -If he finds you, dont fight. Just do what he. says, answer all his questions. Stall him.

> -Tell me you love me when I save you princess

When the smell of smoke enters her nose, tears swell in her eyes. She reads his texts over and over, though the blurred droplets splattered on her phone.

"...if you come out, I'll save you. Burned wings are no fun little birdie," Dabi's voice calls out to her. She can hear him standing in the bathroom. Opening the closet. Pushing back the shower curtains. He's so close she can hear him sigh.

"Wonder if Keigo likes _fried chicken_ ,"

"I do actually," is Hawks reply. Yuna's head shoots up, a swell of happiness in her chest. "...but if its cost my apartment in the process, I'm not sure it's worth the price,"

"Came to save your little birdie? How _Heroic_ ," Dabi drawls, running a finger against the wall of their bathroom. The scrapping of his nail rings in Yuna's ears. "...didnt know you were so nostalgic Keigo,"

"Hawks is my name actually. The wings you know? Heightened eyesight. Heightened hearing. Violent predator. That kinda thing," He flexes at full length, feathers pointed and poised at the villain.

"Oh?" Dabi is casual when he starts the fire on the wall. It quickly catches on the wallpaper, spreading rapidly. "...you like to play with your food then? Kinda cruel. Keeping your next meal so close and comfortable. Completely unaware," Dabi watches the heros face closely for the giveaway. The flinch.

But Hawks is a pro-hero for a reason.

A single feather launches at Dabi's head. The fiery villain tilts his head out of the way, the feather finding home in the wallpaper behind him. Seemingly harmless at first, but a gust of wind followed behind the feather- effectively hushing out the flames. Dabi grins in response.

"You looked almost serious there,"

"Eh what can I say? You're burning up my apartment right now, _friend_. I'm rather fond of this nest," Hawks watches Dabi's hand move to set the flames again, but this time rushes in to stop him. Neither of them are very good at close combat, and the action only further entertains Dabi.

"In the wall then?" Dabi yells, delighted. A crazed look enters his eyes, and Hawks feels dread go down his spine. "...an eye for an eye!"

The flames erupt around him. Yuna can feel the heat through the wall. She can only listen. The door only opens from the outside.

"I'd rather not, actually," is Hawks reply. Dodging several of Dabi's flames. The cramped room leads him to an extreme disadvantage. The hero tries to lead him out instead.

"Nooope!" Dabi yells, a wide grin on his face. He immediately lays down flames in front of the door, blocking Hawks from getting back in. The room erupts in flames, the smoke causes Yuna to begin coughing. "...sounds like someone cant take the heat," The villain laughs.

Feathers burst through the flames in waves, aiming for Dabi's face. While he dodges, Hawks maneuvers feathers to lift the tile and push the button. Dabi hears the door open and makes a move to capture the girl. However, a horde of feathers immediately swarms him. Yuna runs through the flames as fast as she can, but they still burn her forearms.

"Hawks! I-"

"Yes, I'm amazing. Please run, the cops should be here by now- and princess?" Yuna turns her head back towards Hawk, already running towards the exit as he commanded. Her eyes widen at how dwindled down his wings are. Ash smeared all over his face. "...I love you, always,"

Yunas eyes fill with tears. She tries to respond, but Dabi has blasted through the bathroom wall, Hawks dodging and moving towards their now broken and burned bedroom window. She quickly turns and runs towards the front door, and it slams open as she approaches.

"Where is he?" A hero asks, his half white and half red hair barely registering in her mind.

"The bedroom, Hawks is almost out of feathers! Please help!" She begs, without thinking.

"Of course. There is a medic team downstairs," the hero rushes past her, ice immediately swallowing the patches of flames as he passes them. His voice is cold and distant.

When she reaches the bottom she is out of breath. Her steps slow as she approaches the medics. Black encompasses her vision.


	7. Keigo Takami [Hawks] | Pancakes&Waffles** ##

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawks fluff/smut!  
> Commissions are marked with a ' ## ' and have permission to be posted to the public.  
> If interested please contact me at jenkuhnjk@ymail.com
> 
> Enjoy!

“Leave me alone Hawks, I’m sleeping,” a groggy pink haired woman argues, face shoved into the pillow. It was past midnight in their apartment. Hawks had just returned home and bothered Yuna with soft touches and grumbles in her ear. A red feather tickles lightly at her nose, forcing her to suffocate herself into the pillow.

“You’re _always_ sleeping,” the number two hero replies, moving to lay dramatically across her, his wings flexing high to the ceiling. “…That’s the difference between us, I suppose. You’re a pancake, and I’m- well, a waffle obviously,”

“excuse me?” Yuna huffs, lifting her head off the pillow to stare incredulously at her lover. His playful smirk gives her butterflies, but she ignores them in favor of wiping it off his face. “I’m _not_ a pancake,”

“Little bird, you are a pancake. That is okay though! You are well loved by a _wonderful_ waffle. You can be flat and boring, while I am filled with pockets of happiness and _greatness_ ,” He rests his chin on her hip, wearing a big toothy smile. She promptly shoves a pillow in his face, getting off the bed to charge into the bathroom- slamming the door behind her. The sound of his wings flapping towards the door cause her to glare at him through the wood.

“Oh come on now birdie! I didn’t mean it in a bad way!” Yuna almost believes him till a chuckle is heard through the door.

“Yes you did!” She huffs, taking off her clothes. The sound of cloth rustling reaches his ears.

A blue dildo stuck to the shower wall gives her an idea.

“Babe? Whatcha doing, getting in the bath?” His hand grips the doorknob and jiggles it.

“Go away Keigo! _Pancakes only_ ,”

“Well that’s just rude,” He laughs, listening intently. “…I woke you up so we could be _together_ birdie, not so you can take a bath and pretend I’m not here,”

“I’m not taking a bath, you silly _waffle_ ,” Hawks listens intently through the door, hearing nothing but water as she turns on the shower.

“A shower, my mistake,” Hawks chuckles. He tries the door again. “…You really not gonna let me in little birdie?”

“Why would a _great_ and _wonderful_ waffle want to shower with such a _boring_ and _flat_ pancake?” Yuna teases back, slipping into the shower and closing the glass door behind her. She pulls the dildo off the wall and re-suctions it, being as loud as possible for his royal birdness.

“What was that sound?” Hawks calls, placing his ear right against the door. His heighten hearing is usually annoying, but right now it plays perfectly into Yuna’s plan. A soft squish follows not soon after, and Hawks eyes squints suspiciously.

“Ah- nothing a _waffle_ would be interested in. Go watch a movie or something Keigo…I’m ah! I’m busy…” Her voice trails off, and she purposely moans dramatically, slowly moving back and forth on the dildo. The stretch is pleasant to warm up on. She makes sure to slap against the shower wall, the sound echoing throughout the bathroom.

“Are you” Hawks starts, frustration in his voice. “Are you seriously locking me out while you get off in the shower??”

He waits for a response, but he only gets a loud dramatic moan in response.

“Yuna!”

She laughs in response, as he abandons her nicknames.

“I’m busy Keigo! You made it clear that- ah… that you _don’t like pancakes_ so…”

“I never said I didn’t like pancakes!” Hawks wings ruffle behind, as he steps back from the door and stares at it. A moment passes and she can practically hear the gears turning in his head.

“Don’t break that door, Keigo! We just got it repaired,” she yells, giving a particularly hard thrust back and moaning loudly. She can hear his wings flap harshly once, like a child stomping their foot. Yuna tunes him out as she continues, getting into it. Minutes pass when his name accidentally slips past her lips. She halts in realization, listening to see if he breaks through the door. When she hears nothing, she continues.

“Hawks!” She moans loudly, on purpose now. The dildo is placed perfectly against the right spot, and she is bouncing in earnest.

She does not notice the soft clinks of two hairpins in the door. Not in till it swings open dramatically, and slams against the wall. The sound startles her.

“Hawks!” She yelps, the shower door tearing open to reveal her, waffle, husband. Still clothed, he steps into the shower. He pushes her back to take the dildo completely.

“Bad little bird,” He grumbles lowly, hand clutched around her throat as his lips crash into hers. He pulls back to look at her, golden eyes analyze the wide smirk on her lips. He thumbs her bottom lip, lets out an irritated sigh when she refuses to take his thumb into her mouth.

“Why are you acting like this?” He grumbles. “I was just teasing,”

“ _I’m just teasing_ Keigo,” is her sarcastic response.

Hawks grips her throat again, applying just enough force to make her stand on the very tip of her toes. Yuna clenches the dildo inside her tightly. When he moves to claim her lips again, she turns her lips to the side, as much as she can with the force of his grip.

“Bratty Birdie today, are we?” She watches in fascination as he relaxes his features, a playful smile on his lips again. “…If you wanted to play, my little bird, all you had to do was ask,”

“I’m not asking you to ruin your clothes,” she snaps back. The shower is still running in full force on them.

Hawks laughs loudly in response, pushing her entire body back against the wall. The dildo slips out, leaving her empty and wanting. He presses his wet, clothed body against her. The friction of his soaked shirt rubbing against her breast delightfully. When Yuna opens her mouth to retort, he quickly shoves his thumb inside to feel the smooth wetness of her tongue.

“That’s it,” Hawks groans when she sucks. When he moves to press himself into her core, he gets a reminder of the bright blue dildo between her legs. Looking down at the rubber rod, an idea forms in his mind.

“Keigo-“ Yuna begins mumbling through his thumb. She can read him like a book.

“Shh shhh little birdie,” Hawks whispers, mouth going immediately to nip at her ear. He lets go of her throat to hold her hip in place, his other hand moving down to stroke through her slick folds. Yuna tangles a hand in his hair, the other gripping his shoulder for support. Two fingers skillfully enter her, immediately going to stroke and pump into her sweet spot like a well-practiced instrument.

“KEigo,” Yuna whines, tugging on his hair. His groan makes her clench tightly. He continues his pace, biting on her ear and neck. When her legs begin to shake and she chants his name, he feels her suddenly reaching for his belt frantically.

“Hawks!” She grumbles, impatient. “Get these off now,”

“Such a hurry,” Hawks teases, pulling his fingers from her clenching walls.

She barely manages to free him before he hoists her up in his arms, her legs tight around his hips as he folds her against the wall. The push in is deliciously slow.

But that is how it stays. Slow and deep. He grinds into her when he bottoms out, and she is dangerously close to finishing, but not quite there.

“Harder Hawks, I need-” A rough smack echoes. The sting against her cheek has her gasping. He rubs the spot on her butt immediately, soothing the ache.

“You forgot your _manners_ little bird,” He breathes against her lips, his cock grinding hard into her walls. A whine escapes her, as she holds on to him for dear life. “..why don’t you try again?”

“No,” She whispers. Hawks slams into her and stays, caging her tight against the shower wall. He grips her chin to look at him. For a moment, her stomach clenches at the sharp look in his eyes- almost dangerous. The feeling quickly melts in throbbing butterflies when he smiles. He kisses her passionately, dragging her bottom lip out with his teeth before letting go. The desperate moan he receives in response has him chuckling.

He then exits her and lets her feet on the floor.

Stepping back, he takes off his clothes, tossing them over the shower door with a very loud smack against the floor. Yuna stands there breathless. She moves to help him, to hurry, but he swats her hand away.

“no no little bird. After all that attitude, you do not get to help _daddy_ take off his clothes. You have to _wait_ ,” She pouts in return.

When she relaxes back to wait, an old friend pokes her in the butt. Watches Hawks, she waits till he bends down to take off his pants, before she angles and pushing the dildo into her. Yuna bites her lip to keep quiet, but Hawks immediately notices. They lock eyes as he takes off his socks, and she boldly thrusts against it once.

Hawks is immediately on her.

“Okay okay. I get it,” he says low, pulling her off and grabbing the dildo off the wall with a loud pop. A hand clutches around her jaw, forcing her to look at him. “…kneel,”

A chill runs down her spine.

She does as she is told.

“Oh? You gonna listen now? How cute,” Hawks crouches down, still holding the blue dildo in his hand. He runs it across her cheek, pausing on her lips. “Do you want to ask _nicely_ , for what you want now?”

“yes…”

“Yes?…” he trails off, smacking her lightly on the cheek with the dildo. He braces his check on his other hand, a bored yet teasing expression on his face.

“Yes daddy,” Yuna finally says, clenching her thighs together. Her eyes fall to his hard length between his legs, as she bites her cheek.

“Eyes up here, little bird,” Hawks settles down onto the bottom of the tub, running a hand through his wet hair to keep the strands out of his face. “…now c’mere,”

Yuna crawls into his lap, bracing her legs on each side. When she moves to push down onto him, he stops her with a hard smack to her ass.

“Daddy! I-” Her voice cuts off when she feels the tip of something push between her cheeks.

“Relax little bird,” Hawks starts, slowly pushing the tip of the dildo in and out of her tight butt with a couple feathers. Yuna’s nails leave crescent moons on his shoulders and she leans into the rhythm, before both him and the dildo are planted deep inside her. “…God, such a good fucking girl,” Hawks breathes out between clenched teeth. She rocks against him, a needy whine escaping her. Hands tangled in his hair, tugging impatiently.

“Please,” She begs, filled to the brim.

“You got it little bird,” he thrusts slowly, matching her drops so they grind together deep and harshly. Her breasts repeatedly shove themselves against his face, and he grabs one to suck on.

“D-daddy,” Yuna stammers, moans getting louder and uneven. He drags his teeth along her nipple, and she pulls at his hair, feeling the twitch of his cock inside of her in response. When she slams down particularly hard, he feels the edge suddenly rushing towards him.

“God look at you my little songbird,” He begins, leaving bite marks along her chest. “See what happens when you behave? You get filled to the brim with cock?” His thrusts get faster, gripping her hips to help lift and slam back down. “…you like that don’t you?”

“Please daddy, I’m so close,” Yuna is breathless, body shaking. “…need more,”

“More?” Hawks laughs, equally breathless. He gives her a hard smack on her ass, resulting in a harsh tug of his hair.

“My mouth.. is still empty,” she barely gets out, orgasm fast approaching. The sentence seems to trigger something in Hawks. His hand rushes to her throat, pulling her back so he can look at her face. He smashes his lips against her as her walls tighten against him.

“Hawks-” Yuna gasps against his lips, hands scrambling to pull closer to him as her orgasm overtakes her.

“ _Fuck_ your perfect, you’re so fucking _perfect_. _So fucking mine_ ,” he rambles back, orgasm flooding his senses as he shoots thick ropes deep inside her. The dildo slips out, and he pushes her to the shower floor. Still thrusting as he holds onto her hips. Yuna grasps at his forearms, her body shaking from the onslaught after already finishing. Another minute passes before he stops, bracing his hands beside her head. They both breathe heavily. Yuna reaches up to move his wet dripping hair out of his face.

The look he gives her is predator. She clenches in response, and a smirk breaks across his face.

“…I guess I like pancakes,” He chuckles, going down onto his elbows. He rubs his nose against hers. Cold water drips from his shoulders onto her face.

“I don’t have words,” Yuna replies pushing him off, and out of her. She reaches past him to turn off the shower, and he grabs her by the waist to pull her back flush against his chest.

“Yeah… my dick does that,”

“Keigo!” Yuna laughs loudly


	8. Tokoyami Fumikage x OC | BlackPink

Bloody bandages lay strewn across the wooden floor. Assortment of ointments and gauze half used. Yuna lay on her stomach, sweat layered across her body. Topless. Unbuttoned jean shorts. Deep breaths seemed to do nothing against the pain in her back. Two angry gashes on each side of her spine, delicate pink feathers forcing their way out of the slashes in a bloody wreck.

While everyone seemed to be overjoyed at the sudden sprout of wings, all she could think about was how she would rather had been _quirkless_. The pain did not seem to match the advantage. There was only a month before graduation, and a sudden update to her quirk did not appear like a blessing.

It felt like a curse.

“God damn,” her quiet voice echoes into the bedroom. It has been weeks now since her wings slowly emerged from her back. Pale pink but coated in blood near the base. Every day several inches pushed out, and she did not understand where all these feathers had been hiding. Recovery-girl could only do so much. A bottle of pain medication sat neatly on her nightstand, but the consequences to taking them are muted quirk use. She could not afford to be holding back a month before graduation.

A month before she became an official pro-hero.

It all started with an attack. A villain got ahold of a quirk enhancing drug. Instead of applying it on himself, he began using it on everybody he could, in hopes to create disorder and destruction. The effects are to be temporary. In rare instances, however…it could help bring out the hidden power in quirks. The parts buried in the DNA.

She had been one of those unlucky cases.

“Yuna? You missed lunch again today,” A deep voice calls from her door. The monotone of her boyfriend always relaxed her. Glancing at the bright red digits of her clock on the wooden nightstand, she realized she was laying on the floor for several hours now. It was almost dinnertime. Funny how fast time flies when you feel you are dying.

“…Yuna?”

“Sorry Fumi,” her voices wavers. She runs a hand through her pink hair, slick with sweat, and lays her cheek back down on the cold wooden floor. “…I’ll be down for dinner,” Her voice is barely a whisper, but she knows her boyfriend will hear it, regardless. The click of her doorknob catches her attention. Yuna moves to stand, but the pain quickly lands her back on the floor. The light from the doorway spreads to illuminate her painful expression before it closes.

“Oi… what are you doing on the floor??” Shadow calls, quickly hovering above her with a worried tone. Fumi crouches in front of her, moving a stray hair out from her face. It’s hard to see what expression he wears.

“I told you to text me if you were in pain, my love,” Fumi lightly chastises. He reaches down to softly scratch across her head, tears well up in her eyes.

“It doesn’t _stop_ hurting…” Yuna whimpers, clenching her fists. “…I wish I could just rip them off and be done with it,”

“But they are so pretty!” Shadow exclaims, moving to touch the soft fresh feathers.

“No Dark Shadow,” His companion whines at him, before moving around to clean up the mess laid around the floor. Fumi moves his attention back to his girlfriend. “…Hawks mentioned you can try having someone pull them out, but it is _extremely_ painful,”

“How does he know?” She breathes through clenched teeth as a wave of pain hits. “…He was born with his right?”

“No, he developed them like this when he was young. Through puberty he would get minor episodes of them growing out like this. He said the commission always just pulled them out,”

“That sounds awful,”

“As awful as slow torture for what could be… months?” Fumi moves his hand down to massage her neck lightly. He eyes the angry base of her wings, red and bruising. “…it’s been two weeks already, my love,”

“Yeah? _You_ gonna pull them out for me, Fumi?” She feels his hands still, and a deep sigh escape him.

“I think it would be better for a healthcare professional-”

“Rescue-girl said its better like this. She said you could risk damaging them if you pull on them,”

“But Hawks-” Fumi begins

“Do we believe _Hawks_ or a _Healthcare professional_?”

Fumikage sighs heavily as a silence falls between them. He rubs her neck and shoulders, careful of her wings as his mind wanders around her room. He has been in here many, many times since they started dating, but it never gets dull.

The room is a clash of pink and black. Soft and harsh. Her and him. Various plants adorn the walls and sit on her furniture. The green of their leaves matches nicely against the black of the walls. Her blankets are light pink in color, with dark grey sheets.

Hanging above her bed are homemade pink clouds. He remembers when she made them, smiling brightly as she turned them on, and the tiny pink lightbulbs lit the room in a soft romantic glow. The same night they made love for the first time. The same night her soft, breathless laugh etched into his heart forever.

Her desk is lined with pink pens and notebooks, pink stickers and watashi tape. Her bookshelf filled with romantic tragedies and poetic adventures. A table next to it sat two tarantulas, one sheer black and the other a rosy pink. He remembers how excited she was when they spotted each other, both taping on the glass like they were giving each other high fives.

He finally spots the old and used Cthulhu anthology next to her bed, and a warmth spreads in his chest. One of the first presents he ever gave to her their freshman year. 

Dark Shadow is busying himself around the room, tidying and putting away her bandages. Yuna listens to him make her bed for her. When he returns and lies on the floor next to her, she gently pats his beak in appreciation.

“You didn’t have to do that Shadow,” she mumbles.

“He does what I tell him,” Fumi comments, watching the exchange warmly.

“I would have done it anyway, don’t listen to him,” Shadow grumbles, leaning into her touch. A painful shock goes across her back and she squeezes Shadows beak in discomfort. A slight whine escapes the companion as he looks to his master for help.

“It’s okay, Shadow,” Yuna whispers. She moves to stand again but collapses. Fumi rubs her head again, as he retrieves his cellphone and dials his mentor.

“What are you doing?” Yuna whispers, a sad, tired tone.

“Calling Hawks. Maybe he can talk me through it. We can take you to Recovery-girl afterwards,”

“But what about-”

“ _Hello Hello my fellow bird friend!”_ Hawks states loudly through the phone. Yuna immediately quiets.

“Hello Hawks. I was wondering if you could give me some… instructions,” Fumi moves to sit on the side of his girlfriend, staring intently at her wings. “…I think Yuna and I will pull the rest of her wings out,”

 _“Dammmn. It’s been like.. two weeks, now right? That sucks!”_ Hawks laughs loudly through the phone. Fumi can hear the flapping of his wings. _“…I’m surprised you haven’t done it already! Real masochist in and out of the bedroom huh?”_ Yuna and Fumi blush together. When they lock eyes Fumi turns away, embarrassed.

“Back on point, Hawks. She is in a lot of pain here,” Fumi continues on. She watches the way his feathers fluff and fall from embarrassment.

_“yeah yeah okay. Listen, I’m not gonna sugarcoat this. Its gonna suck. Like super hard, you know? She is prolly gonna pass out. There is gonna be a lot of blood. If you can knock her out beforehand, its gonna be easier. Should prolly have a bunch of ice packs on hand. Bandages too…you know all the good stuff,”_

“Obviously,” Fumi replies.

 _“Don’t get sassy with me Tokoyami! I’m helping!”_ Hawks laughs. _“…You should prolly do it somewhere away from everyone. I know her quirk effects plants and stuff, right? Its prolly gonna go off soooo…. yeah, that’s all I got,”_ Yuna snorts and rolls her eyes.

 _“I heard that sweetheart,”_ Hawks chuckles.

“Thanks for the help Hawks,” Fumi stands, moving to her dressers to pull out extra clothes for her. “.. I’ll let you know how it goes,”

 _“Please do! And don’t mention that I told you this, because I don’t need Eraserhead coming to kill me ya know?”_ Yuna laughs in the background. Fumi looks at her, surprised she can still hear the call from where he is standing.

“I understand. Goodbye Hawks,”

 _“Later!”_ and the call ends.

“What are you planning, Fumi?” Yuna begins, pushing herself up to one elbow. She watches him gather the blanket off her bed and fold it neatly.

“We are going to have a picnic,” Fumi replies casually.

“A picnic? Fumi it’s almost sundown,” she glances at Dark Shadow putting her clothes in a bag. He floats over to her bookshelf to pull a couple novels and place them in the bag.

“The sooner the better. Plus, no one will be around. We can go deep into the forest,” Fumi pauses to think for a moment. “…Dark Shadow, don’t forget to grab the candles from the closet,”

“Yeah yeah!” Shadow calls back. Yuna watches them quietly, continuing to push herself off the floor. She takes it slow, slightly wobbly on her elbows.

When she finally stands, she is shaky, but stable. A hand runs through her damp hair. She feels exhausted. Turning her head to her window, she watches the sun setting in the distance. Warm oranges and pinks are spread along her room. Fumi turns around and is taken aback for a moment. Yuna stands with no shirt on, her pink wings framed against her arms. The sunset splashes against her chest and stomach. As messy as her shoulder length pink hair is, she is breathtaking to him.

“Prettyyyy,” Dark Shadow announces, flying up and around Yuna to land on her head. She laughs and butterflies swarm in his abdomen.

“You’ve seen me naked before Shadow,” Yuna replies, palming the side of the companion’s beak.

“Not since you had wings!”

“Yeah? You like the wings that much?” She playfully returns.

“They are exquisite,” Fumi supplies. He moves to stand in front of her, and palms one of her breasts in his hands. The touch is casual between them. “… _with sunlight reveals the beauty of nature and what her plentiful fruits may give_ ,” Yuna smiles in response, a light blush across her cheeks.

“Yeah yeah I have great tits,” She laughs. The action sends a stab of pain through her back and Fumi helps brace her in place. He gives her a moment to breathe through it before continuing, buttoning her shorts for her. The action is intimate and casual at the same time.

“Can you hold the bags for me? I need Dark Shadow to fly,”

“We are flying?” She replies, one eye closed against the pain. “…what about my shirt?”

“If I carry you no one will see my love, I promise,” Fumi is already reaching down to grab her legs.

“But my wings?”

“I can hold you beneath them. Just do not move too much,”

She braces herself in his arms, burying her head in his neck. The fluff of his hair-like feathers tickles the top of her head, and she snuggles deeper into him. The smell of his cologne makes her thighs clench. They have spent little time this close to each other since her wings started coming in.

“Are you all right? You heart rate has increased considerably,” Fumi mentions casually, as Dark Shadow encompasses his back, trying to ease her wing out of the way. She laughs against his neck.

“Quit hearing so much,” A dark blush appearing on her cheeks.

“My apologies, I forgot my cologne often excites you,” She does not have to look at his face. She can hear the smirk. She hides her face in his hoodie, clutching the bags close to her chest. The window slides open to her room, and she braces for takeoff.

“Here we go!” Dark Shadow yells, before Fumi jumps from the window.

Her stomach drops.

She fears heights.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

“Sit here for a moment while I set everything up,” Fumi sets her down gently, taking the bags from her arms.

“I can handle that,” She sasses back. Fumi nuzzles against her cheek before pulling away. “…Its awfully dark already though,”

“We brought candles,” there is a confident tone in his voice.

“This feels more romantic than what we are about to do,” Yuna laughs, a sting blooming across her back.

“It _is_ romantic, isn’t it?” Fumi replies, lighting the candles and placing them around in a circle. Dark Shadow is putting down the blanket, setting up her books and pillows.

“Feels more like…you are about to sacrifice me, honestly,” She hears a small snort come from him.

“I suppose we are, in a way, sacrificing you. You will be a new version of yourself soon,”

“I like the old version just fine,” she mumbles, staring at one of her wings off to the side of her.

“I loved the old version of you,” Fumi states, placing the last candle down and walking over to her. When he crouches, he spots the embarrassed look on her face. He palms her cheek in his hand. “…I will love the new version of you just as much,”

“I don’t know how you are so chill about this. You know I’m probably gonna scream, right? Like in agony? Its gonna be loud,” Yuna mentions, a hint of fear in her tone.

“We don’t have to do it my love,” Fumi replies

“But I want to get it over with,”

“Then I will assist you,”

“Be careful?” she finally states, grabbing onto one of his hands and toying with his fingers. He squeezes her hand in response, bringing it up to his cheek so he can nuzzle against it softly.

“I am always careful with the love of my life,”

They move to lie on the ground, the grass tickling at her stomach. He instructs her to relax her arms down by her sides. While she breathes slowly, she can feel his gentle hands moving around on her back. Brushing her hair out of the way. Gently massaging all the muscles, he can reach, warming them up. Dark Shadow is cleaning away at the base of her wings, a slight sting from the anti-septic going to work. Yuna focuses on the denseness of the woods. The sounds of crickets and the blowing of wind. The sting from his hands bracing her wings pulls her back. She hears Fumi countdown, but quickly blocks out the sound to at least try to focus somewhere else. She holds her breath before he finishes.

Her vision turns red. A fire erupts across her entire body. A million of ants running across her back and hips.

Darkness.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

“…she's…now?”

Whispers float around her, like soft breezes blowing across her face. Her eyelids are heavy, they do not want to open. Barely lifting them, she spots the candle flickering at the edge of the blanket. Wax has melted and formed a base at the bottom. Blinking clears her vision more, but she still needs to force her eyes open the rest of the way.

“Yuna?” A monotone voice calls. She brings her hand up to her face, rubbing at the exhaustion in her eyes.

“…umi?” Yuna mumbles, groggy.

“Yes,” Is his simple response. She listens to him shuffle around, moving to sit in front of her. A glass of water and some crackers are placed in front of her. A hand gently rubs across her cheek and head, removing the hair from her face. “…when you feel up to it, try to eat and drink,”

“How long have I been out?” Bracing her hands against the ground, she is surprised how easy it is to push off. The pain is still present in her back, but the throb has gone down immensely.

“Its almost morning, we should head back soon. I was just about to carry you back to the dorms,”

“ah…I guess the picnic is a failure then, huh?” She eyes the red stain on his fingers, a tinge of guilt settling in her chest. “…Fumi-”

“Its fine, my love,” His voice is strained. “…I’m just glad it stopped bleeding,”

“It was a lot then?”

“Yes. I almost just carried you to the hospital, but Hawks helped me through it,” Fumi rubs his face, a tired expression in his eyes. “…Honestly, once I pulled the wings the rest of the way out, the bleeding stopped all on its own. I cleaned you up and placed antiseptic around the base of your wings. Hawks was on video, he assured me your wings looked great- told me to tell you to come see him when they heal so he can _‘measure you up’_ ,” 

“Yeah ’cause they are super big now!” Shadow announces, plopping on her head. Fumi goes to scold him, but Yuna waves him off.

“I appreciate your help…Feel bad about the picnic though. Raincheck?” A yawn forces its way through her.

“We will try again when you are feeling better. Thought, it is not a total waste. I did read to you my favorite poems while you were sleeping,” Fumi laughs at her mopey expression.

“You read to me??? That’s not fair Fumi I was sleeping and couldn’t listen to you!” Her wings move on their own, feathers fluffed up and out. A sting courses through her back, but it is much more manageable now. They both eye them in interest.

Her golden eyes notice a single feather hanging from his neck.

“Is that my feather?”

“Yes,” Fumi replies, unbothered. “…It fell off. I thought it would make a nice souvenir, so I added it to my necklace. Does it bother you?” Yuna fingers the feather gently, its soft bristles rubbing against her finger pads.

“No I… just didn’t think you would wear something like that. Pink doesn’t exactly fit into your aesthetic, yeah?”

“A reminder of someone I hold dear, will always fit into my aesthetic, my love,” Yuna blushes, looking away to eat her crackers. Fumi eyes her curiously. He moves towards her, gripping her chin to look at him. 

“ _I love you as one loves certain obscure things, secretly, between the shadow and the soul_ ,” Fumi whispers. Yuna’s ears light up bright red, as she realizes he was reading through one of her favorite poem books.

“You’re so n-nosy,” She counters, her voice wavering. “…I knew I shouldn’t have highlighted that part,”

“I particularly liked the note in the corner. ‘ _will sweep him off his feet’_ ,” Yuna covers her face with her hands as he laughs. He nuzzles the side of her head before standing.

Fumi commands Shadow to gather everything up, as Yuna finishes up her crackers. Mild conversations come and go between them. It is not long before she is safe in his arms again, crawling through her bedroom window just as the first peak of the sun spreads. Yuna is asleep, cradled against his chest. He doesn’t have the heart to wake her. Moving towards the bed, he gently lays her on her stomach. Fumi holds back a chuckle as she immediately grabs at her pillows and clutches one close to her chest.

He planned on leaving back to his own room, but exhaustion pressured him against it. Leaving their bags on the floor, he quietly takes off his shoes. Stripping down to his boxers and tank, he carefully crawls into bed next to her. Her body immediately tangles with his own, naturally shifting to a well-known and comfortable position. Dark Shadow pull the blanket up around to their waists before dissipating.

Fumi is asleep when a pink wing instinctually covers his body and hangs off the bed.


End file.
